Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn rewrite
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in the Injustice universe
1. Chapter 1

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn

Summary: a rewrite of my Injustice/Skyrim crossover. Basically the Dragonborn lands in the Injustice universe and faces off against the various forces of both Regime and Insurgency.

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the rewrite of my Skyrim/Injustice story in which the Dragonborn lands in the Injustice universe instead of being found and helps defeat the Regime. Some of you will be asking why I haven't updated my first Skyrim/Injustice story, well I kinda wrote myself into a corner with that story and it just didn't look good enough to me, so I decided to do a rewrite of it, where instead of the Dragonborn being found in the Injustice universe, he lands in the Injustice universe.

The Dragonborn's equipment will be the staple sword and shield, namely a Skyforge steel sword and steel shield as well as magic and an enchanted staff and for armour and some daggers for last resort, he'll be wearing a combination of leather and iron armour like he wore in the premiere trailer for Skyrim when it first came out.

Of course a simple steel sword won't cut it against someone like Superman, oh no, so I'll be incorporating some items from the DC universe like Hawkgirl's Nth metal mace which the Dragonborn will plunder after he (spoiler alert!) literally snaps Hawkgirl's back, some equipment will be given to him like Shining Knight's magical sword and enchanted armour by Zatanna and Doctor Fate as well as Stargirl's star rod.

And some of you will be asking 'how can the Dragonborn be able to beat characters like Superman and Wonder Woman?' well if you read the Elder Scrolls lore a Dragonborn is literally unbeatable! It would take an army, a dragon or another Dragonborn to defeat one. Whilst it is tempting to have the Dragonborn overpower Superman and the Regime easily in a couple of chapters, that's just poor writing, so I'll be combining a mixture Elder Scrolls lore with the Skyrim game in which the Dragonborn will be powerful but it'll still be a tough fight at some points against the Regime and the Man of Steel.

And now some of you will be asking 'what's the romance pairing?' simple answer: Zatanna Zatara. I know some of you will say that it's been done but I'm not a particular fan of the Wonder Woman pairing route and while it can be done if it's written well, most crossovers with the DC universe usually go for Wonder Woman and it would be poor writing to say that Regime Wonder Woman left Regime Superman's sorry ass for the Dragonborn, so I pick Zatanna, because to be honest; she's way hotter! Something about the bowtie and the fishnets, ;-D.

But as I'm sure most of you don't want me prattling on and on, so let's get this on the way…

Now we begin;

Jerek Stormgard the Last Dragonborn had finally defeated his opponent Miraak at the summit of Hermaeus Mora's realm Apocrypha.

But the Dragonborn didn't expect was for all the power of the dragon souls that Miraak had within was to hurtle him somewhere else entirely.

"Where in the name of Oblivion am I?" Jerek asked himself as he looked at his surroundings; the buildings all seemed to be made of stone, metal and glass and reached higher than any other building he had seen in his travels.

There was an odd symbol plastered on some of the buildings and there were what appeared to be soldiers holding strange looking weapons patrolling the streets.

"Damn you Miraak for sending me to this place!" Jerek growled.

"You there! Identify yourself!" a voice said from behind him.

The Dragonborn turned to see a young man wearing some kind of uniform with an S on his chest.

"You first" Jerek replied calmly.

"I give the orders around here! So I ask again: identify yourself!" the boy demanded.

"That sounds more like an order than a request" Jerek retorted, the boy's face contorted in anger and his eyes started to glow red and Jerek could feel the heat emanating from the boy's eyes.

"I won't ask again! Identify yourself or be put down!" the boy growled as his hands clenched into fists.

"Look kid, I don't have time to play your insipid games, I just want to go home" Jerek said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

What Jerek didn't expect was to be blasted in the back by a blast of heat; Jerek growled and looked at the boy who was smugly grinning.

"You'll pay for that!" Jerek growled "With your life!"

"Bring it Conan!" the boy sneered.

Jerek drew his Skyforge steel sword that he had enchanted with the chaos enchantment and readied his shield; the boy struck first with speed that astounded the Dragonborn barely giving him time to bring his shield up in time to block the boy's punch.

Jerek felt the sheer force behind the boy's punch and thought to himself

'_By Ysmir's beard! The boy's strong!'_ he thought and he then pushed back and slashed at the boy's chest.

"URGH!" the boy grunted as the enchanted steel blade cut through what passed for armour and a gout of blood gushed out and spilled on the ground and the enchanted flames cauterised the wound, leaving the boy in more pain from the feeling of enchanted flame burning him.

"Magic?" the boy wheezed as he touched the wound on his chest.

"And there's more where that came from!" Jerek stated and he used the power of his Voice that earned him the title of Dragonborn

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" the boy screamed as the Fire Breath Shout burned him and he tried to beat out the flames that ate at his clothing and skin.

"C'mon boy, I've known bandits who were tougher than you!" the Dragonborn taunted, the boy took in a deep breath and blew a great gust of wind that pushed Jerek back and encased him in ice.

"You… are gonna regret what you just did!" the boy then said as he stood, his face and body covered in third degree burns.

"I was gonna tell you the same thing!" Jerek replied as he broke free of the ice holding him and launched himself at his opponent. The boy was surprised when Jerek charged at him like and braced himself against the warrior's charge.

Jerek slammed his shield into the boy's face and stabbed his sword into the boy's stomach; while the shield bash didn't do much it did stun the boy long enough for the Dragonborn to stab his sword into the boy's gut.

"URGH! KAFF-KAFF!"

The boy coughed up blood as the steel sword entered his gut, forcing blood to be expelled from his mouth.

The Dragonborn delivered the coup de grace by pulling his sword out and sliced off the boy's head. The boy's body collapsed into a heap on the ground and his head rolled away a look of utter surprise on his face, blood trickling from his mouth.

Blood spurted from the stump where the boy's head was on his body and stained the ground.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" a voice commanded and Jerek turned around to see some foot-soldiers who had been observing the fight "You are now under arrest for the murder of a Regime officer!" the lead foot soldier shouted.

"You and what army?" Jerek taunted as he readied himself for combat.

"He's resisting! Shoot him!" the foot soldier shouted and he and his fellow soldiers fired their weapons, Jerek ducked behind a statue and pulled out his enchanted staff and prepared a destruction spell in his left hand.

Giving his opponents a moment to stop firing, Jerek leapt and from his staff he fired a fireball which exploded at the feet of the first row of soldiers and from his left hand he fired an ice storm which blasted back the survivors of the first spell.

"Call for backup!" a surviving soldier shouted as he tried to crawl away when a booted foot stood on him

"Not until you tell me where I am!" Jerek growled into the soldier's ear.

"We can tell you that!" a voice said and Jerek turned to see three oddly garbed individuals; one wore some kind of red armour with gold accents and a lightning bolt on his chest, the second was a tall muscular man wearing dark robes and a glowing thunderbolt on his chest and the third individual was a woman wearing a hood and robe and had red skin and yellow eyes.

"And who might you three be?" Jerek asked cautiously as he levelled his stave at the three individuals.

"My name is Flash, and with me are Shazam and Raven, you are under arrest!" the clad man said.

"Under what charges?" Jerek asked.

"For the murder of Superboy, a Regime officer" The tall muscular man said "Make this easier on yourself and surrender" he said.

"And if I refuse?" Jerek asked.

"Then we will have to use lethal force to bring you in" the red skinned woman stated with an almost gleeful tone.

"Here's an idea: you three walk away right now and I won't have to kill any of you" Jerek replied.

"Flash? What do we do?" the dark haired man asked uncertainly.

"We'll have to bring him in" Flash said resignedly.

Jerek reacted first

**FUS RO DAH!**

The power of the Unrelenting Force Shout blasted the three individuals back, though the dark haired man was able to keep his foot but left deep furrows in the ground as he was pushed back.

"What the hell was that?!" Flash groaned as he stood up.

"I… am not sure" Raven replied "It is some kind of magic I've never seen before!" she said.

"Not likely to ever again" Jerek stated as he drew his sword and charged forward; Shazam flew towards the Dragonborn to punch him but the warrior's sword had longer reach and was able to cut into Shazam's cheek.

"Argh!" Shazam cried out as he felt the sting of the extraordinarily sharp sword cut into his flesh and he rolled away and touched his wounded cheek and pulled away to see a small smattering of blood on his fingers.

"What the hell are you?" Shazam asked the warrior who turned to regard him and replied

"I am Dragonborn!" he said and he charged at Shazam again and shouted three unintelligible words

**IZZ SLEN NUS!**

Shazam was then encased in solid ice and actually struggled to break free of the magical ice that held him.

"Raven! Take him down!" Flash shouted. Raven nodded and conjured a blast of lightning at the Dragonborn who dodged the attack and switching to his staff, he blasted a fireball at the red skinned witch.

Raven was caught in the explosion and fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Flash then sped around the Dragonborn punching him at high speeds. Jerek grunted in pain as he was punched rapidly and he could barely keep up any defences and in act of desperation he stuck out one booted foot, hoping to trip up the speedster.

Flash gave a yelp as he was suddenly tripped up and sent face-planting into the ground, Jerek stood over his fallen opponent and prepared to deliver the final blow when he was punched in the back of the head.

Jerek fell to the ground unconscious, the last things he heard were

"He's tougher than we thought" a voice said.

"Let's get him to Stryker Island" another voice replied and then Jerek blacked out.

Jerek later awoke in restraints and he looked around and saw that he was some kind of prison cell and he was currently wearing orange clothing and a small set of numbers were on the chest above his heart.

"What the hell?" Jerek muttered.

"Hey! Buddy! In the cell across from you!" a voice said and Jerek looked across to see a young man watching him.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jerek asked the young man.

"You're in Stryker Island Prison" the young man replied.

"Who are you?" Jerek asked.

"My name's Anarky. And you're the guy that offed Superboy!" the young man replied.

"Is it a crime to defend yourself?" Jerek asked curiously.

"In some circumstances no, but if you kill a Regime officer, one of them Capes" Anarky replied "You're guaranteed to get either life in prison or the death sentence" he said.

"What are you in for?" Jerek asked.

"I stood up to Superman, tried to fight back against his Regime but I was caught and for my troubles I ended up in here" Anarky replied "I'm lucky I didn't get the death sentence!" he added.

"And who is this Superman?" Jerek asked.

Then there was the marching of footsteps and Anarky quickly said

"I can't talk right now!" he said "But if, IF, you get back here in one piece I'll tell you everything I know!"

Then an oddly garbed woman with long dark hair with a sword and shield over her back stopped in front of Jerek's cell and said

"You, the High Councillor would like a word with you!" she ordered as the door to Jerek's cell was opened.

Jerek went peacefully with the warrior woman, his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was frogmarched down the hallways of this prison, nearly everyone in their cells were whispering and giving Jerek glances.

Soon Jerek was brought into a white room where there was a steel table and two chairs and standing beside the table was a tall man with his dark hair slicked back and wearing an odd uniform of red and blue, an S on his chest and a long red cape that reached his calves.

"Thank you Diana, you may go" the man said to the warrior woman.

"Are you sure, Kal?" Diana asked "Flash said that this criminal possesses powerful abilities and was able to kill Superboy!" she said.

"I'll be fine, Diana. Now go, I want to be alone with our new prisoner" Kal replied. Diana gave Kal an unsure look and sent a warning glare to Jerek who returned it with cool indifference.

After Diana had left, Kal then spoke to Jerek

"Please, have a seat" he said, Jerek cautiously sat in a chair while Kal did the same and sat opposite him and looked at him carefully.

Jerek could tell that this Kal was troubled; something very bad had been done to the man to severely unbalance him and left him with some kind of issues.

"I gather by now, you must have guessed who I am" Kal said to Jerek after a moment of silence.

"No" Jerek replied "And frankly I don't care who you are" he said stonily.

A dark look crossed over Kal's eyes briefly before he spoke

"You should care, because I have the power of life and death over you" he said carefully.

"The last person who said that same line to me, I killed with my blade" Jerek replied.

"So you're not afraid to kill" Kal observed "That explains why you killed Superboy in cold blood" he remarked.

"To be fair, your Superboy attacked me first, so I responded in kind" Jerek replied.

Kal was silent for a moment before he spoke again

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Skyrim" Jerek replied.

"Skyrim?" Kal repeated.

"Yes" came Jerek's reply.

"And where is Skyrim?" Kal asked.

"It is the northernmost province of the Cyrodil Empire" Jerek replied plainly. Kal looked slightly confused before saying

"So you're from another universe" he stated.

"If you mean realm, then yes, I am from another universe" Jerek said.

"That explains your choice in weaponry and armour" Kal remarked drily "How did you come here to this universe?" he asked.

"It's a long story" Jerek replied.

"I have all the time in the world" Kal said.

"Just for one man's story?" Jerek asked "I doubt that" he said.

"If you tell me your story, I may be able to help you" Kal offered.

Jerek thought about Kal's offer and replied

"I tell you my story, you tell me yours" he said.

"You're not in a position to negotiate" Kal replied warningly.

"It's a simple request, I tell you my story, you tell me yours" Jerek said "Or is that too hard to do?" he asked.

"No. No it isn't" Kal said as he relaxed "So, regale me with your story" he then said.

Jerek then told Kal his life story of how he had travelled to Skyrim and how he slayed his first dragon and devoured its soul earning the name Dragonborn. Then Jerek told Kal of his adventures after defeating Alduin; everything from slaying vampires to defeating Miraak the First Dragonborn in Apocrypha and how absorbing all the dragon souls within Miraak's body had sent him here.

Whilst the tale seemed outlandish to Kal, he had no way to disprove it and he sat in his chair silently and spoke

"So, you really didn't intend to come here" he said slowly.

"Your turn now" Jerek replied which made Kal look up and reply

"I don't think you'd understand what I've done to get here" he said.

"Try me" Jerek said.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready" Kal said as he pressed a button on the sleeve of his armour and Diana re-entered the room

"Diana, take Dragonborn here back to his cell" Kal said to her.

"By your orders, High Councillor" Diana replied with a warrior's salute.

Jerek was then marched back to his cell and placed inside and the door locked behind him.

As soon as Diana left, Jerek heard Anarky's voice again

"You're alive, huh? Guess Two-Face owes me money now" he said in an almost gleeful tone.

"You made bets if I would live?" Jerek asked.

"No" Anarky replied "We were betting when you would come back" he said to clarify.

Jerek ignored that and spoke to the man

"You were going to tell me about this Superman" he said as though it weren't a question.

"Well you pretty much met the guy just now. That was Superman" Anarky replied.

"Any reason why he's called Superman?" Jerek asked.

"Because under Earth's sun, he has superhuman abilities such as being able to fly, super-strength, blast laser beams outta his eyes, invulnerability and a lot of other stuff" Anarky replied.

"And this… Superboy… I killed, was he Superman's son?" Jerek asked.

"Sorta kinda" Anarky replied "He was Superman's clone, so in a way, he was Superman's son" he said "And the fact that Superman hasn't killed you yet shows how lucky you are!" he added.

"So what's the story behind Superman?" Jerek asked.

"Basically, he's an alien from another planet that was destroyed when he was a baby and he crash landed here on this planet and when he grew up, he became Superman" Anarky replied.

"And now he rules this world?" Jerek asked.

"Not before the death of his wife Lois and their unborn child" Anarky replied. And so Anarky explained about how the Joker had tricked Superman into killing his beloved Lois and triggering a nuclear bomb that destroyed much of the city that he protected; Superman had killed the Joker in retaliation and went on the path of a tyrant and with the help of other heroes such as Diana who went by the name Wonder Woman and filled in the space of what Lois was to Superman, and after five years, Superman had finally taken over the planet and his word was now law.

"So he was justified in killing the Joker" Jerek said to himself.

"Yeah, I mean, I may be an anarchist but I would never trick a man into killing his own wife!" Anarky said.

"Are there any resistance groups out there fighting this Regime?" Jerek asked him.

"There's Batman's Insurgency" Anarky replied and he explained who Batman was.

After the explanation, Jerek was enlightened and he spoke

"We'll have to break out of this place" he declared.

"Good idea" Anarky said "But this place is a giant death trap! We wouldn't make it outside!" he bemoaned.

"Have any other prisoners tried to escape before?" Jerek asked.

"There are a few, but they always get caught by one of Superman's enforcers and are either killed, or put in the Hole!" Anarky replied.

"The Hole?" Jerek repeated.

"It's a big solitary confinement cell, no daylight, bare minimum of rations and putrid conditions" Anarky explained "They have Vandal Savage locked up in there permanently because they can't kill him!" he said.

"Why not?" Jerek asked.

"Because he's immortal" Anarky replied "He's been around for hundreds of thousands of years and he isn't dead!" he said.

"Nonsense, no one's immortal" Jerek replied.

"If you say so" Anarky said "But if anyone knows how to get outta this place it'll be Vandal!" he said.

"Then we'll have to get an audience with him somehow" Jerek stated.

"That's the easy part" Anarky replied "You just have to do something to get yourself thrown in the Hole" he said.

Then there was a loud buzzing sound and the cell doors opened and Jerek stepped out of his cell as did Anarky and every other prisoner in the cellblock.

"Feeding time" Anarky muttered "Let's go see what slop the cooks have made for us today" he said.

Jerek followed after the other prisoners and into the cafeteria where everyone grabbed a tray and lined up to be served their rations.

The rations consisted of some kind of gruel, a little meat and vegetables and some little carton that contained milk.

Everyone was watching Jerek carefully and whispering to one another; Jerek ignored their stares and sat down at a table with Anarky and ate his rations.

"Hey! You there! Are you the guy that offed Superboy?" a harsh gravelly voice asked, Jerek turned to see an odd looking man.

The right side of his face looked completely normal but the left side of his face was pretty much burned and rotten.

"Who wants to know?" Jerek asked.

"Name's Two-Face" the man replied "So are you the guy that killed Superboy?" he asked.

"What if I did?" Jerek replied cautiously.

"Then you haven't got long to live, Superman will kill you personally for killing his own flesh and blood" Two-face said with a grin.

"Speaking of which, I believe you owe Anarky money" Jerek said as he gestured to Anarky.

"Matter of fact I do" Two-Face said as he flipped a coin, looked at it and spoke

"Sorry, can't give your buddy my cash" Two-face said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Jerek asked.

"Flipped the coin and it said no. Simple as that" Two-face replied with a smile.

"What kind of idiot let's a coin decide for him?" Jerek asked.

"It's how he is, Dragonborn" Anarky muttered "He decides everything with that coin" he said.

"That's just stupid!" Jerek hissed.

"Well, I flipped a coin to decide whether or not to give Anarky the money I owe him and it said no" Two-face said smugly.

"How about I decide to put my fist down your throat?" Jerek asked threateningly as he stood up and easily towered over Two-face.

"I'd like to see you try!" Two-face retorted as he looked Jerek in the eyes.

Jerek slammed his forehead into Two-face's nose and was rewarded with the crunch of bone and cartilage and a spray of blood.

"ARGH! You… motherfucker!" Two-face growled as he clutched his broken and bleeding nose and launched himself at the Dragonborn who easily landed a hefty kick into the former District Attorney's chest and sent him flying across the room.

Two-face was left groaning in pain as he clutched his now cracked sternum and ribs.

"Who's next?" Jerek asked his voice dripping with menace, every inmate looked at the Nord warrior warily and slowly sat back down in their chairs and tried not to look the warrior in the eyes.

"Alright, what the hell's going on here?!" a loud voice demanded and entering the room was a woman wearing armour and on her back were an enormous pair of wings and she held in her hands a large mace.

"Who in the name of Oblivion are you?" Jerek asked.

"I ask the questions around here, prisoner!" the woman replied as she gripped her mace "Show some respect!" she ordered.

"I bow to no man! Let alone a woman!" Jerek taunted.

"Ooooooooh!" every prisoner uttered.

"What we have here is a failure to communicate" the winged woman said as she idly twirled her mace in her hand as she walked around Jerek sizing him up.

Jerek knew this kind of tactic; it was common in prisons that guards would try to beat some sense into a prisoner who would stand up to them and just when the prisoner would least expect it, the guard would then hit them from behind with their weapon.

The Nord warrior counted down the seconds before the winged woman would strike him

3… 2… 1…

The mace was swung hard at Jerek's head, but he easily ducked and used a leg sweep to thrown the woman off balance.

"Good try, but where I come from that's the oldest trick in the book" Jerek taunted as he stood over the winged woman and placed one foot on her mace hand pinning it.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked and Jerek turned to see Kal and Diana had entered the room.

"High Councillor!" the wing woman cried "I was trying to teach this prisoner some respect!" she tried to say.

"It's alright, Hawkgirl, you were provoked, I saw what happened" Kal said reassuringly as he walked up to Jerek and looked him in the eye.

"Have you anything to say in your defence, prisoner?" he asked Jerek who replied

"I'll show you all respect once you show me respect, simple as that and I don't appreciate cowardly attacks from behind like what your guard dog tried to do" he said.

Diana bristled and spoke

"Show the High Councillor some respect, scum!" she bristled and threatened to draw her sword.

"I suggest you keep your bitch on a leash" Jerek said to Kal who raised an eyebrow, Diana lost her temper and swung her sword hard and fast at the Dragonborn who flipped Hawkgirl's mace into the air, grabbed it and blocked Diana's sword strike.

CLANG!

Diana was astounded at how easily the Nord warrior blocked her strike

"Impressive trick" Kal remarked "Not many are able to block Wonder Woman's attacks" he said.

"I've faced better warriors then her" Jerek replied. Diana's face contorted into anger as she clenched the hilt of her sword harder, Kal put a hand on her shoulder to calm her to which she reluctantly did and she slowly sheathed her sword again.

"High Councillor" Diana finally said to Kal "Perhaps putting this prisoner in the Hole for a few days will cool him down?" she suggested.

"Good idea" Kal said as he turned on his heel and left the cafeteria.

"And what if I say no?" Jerek asked, Diana quickly punched in the temple and knocked the Nord warrior unconscious

"Who said you had a choice?" she smirked cruelly and she ordered some nearby guards to drag Jerek to the Hole.

_Later…_

Jerek awoke with a groan and looked around; he was currently in a dark dingy place, there was barely any light illuminating the place and there was a faint damp musty smell.

"So, finally awake I see" a voice said from Jerek's side and the Nord warrior looked to see a large imposing man sitting on a stone bench with a hand rolled cigarette in his mouth.

"I take it this place is the Hole?" Jerek asked rhetorically as he sat up and leaned against the stone wall.

"Correct and you must be the new prisoner" the man replied "The one that killed Superboy" he finished.

"Dragonborn" Jerek said introducing himself "And you must be Vandal Savage?" he asked.

"Indeed I am" Vandal replied as he took a puff of his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke, he then looked at Jerek and held out another hand rolled cigarette

"Want one?" he asked politely.

"No thanks" Jerek replied "I've heard rumours that you may know a way out of this place" he stated.

"And where, pray tell, did you hear such rumours?" Vandal asked in an amused tone.

"From someone called Anarky" Jerek replied.

"Never liked that little hooded punk myself, but you heard right, I do know a way out of this place" Vandal said.

"Then why haven't you escaped yet?" Jerek asked curiously.

"An observant one I see" Vandal said "You could say that I'm waiting for the opportune moment to make my escape" he explained as he took another pull at his cigarette and blew another stream of smoke.

"Have there been any opportune moments?" Jerek asked neutrally.

"I think I can see one approaching" Vandal replied coyly.

"Would you tell me how to escape this place?" Jerek asked.

"I could" Vandal replied "But… it'll cost you" he smirked.

"Name your price" Jerek said.

"Your life story" Vandal replied.

"My life story? You'll tell me how to escape if I tell you my life story? That's it?" Jerek asked sceptically.

"You're a newcomer here, and completely unknown to me, so I'm naturally curious about you" Vandal replied "But if you'd rather stay and rot in this prison, that's up to you" he said.

Jerek thought it over in his head: there had to be more to what Vandal was asking of him, this man seemed like the cunning trickster to the Dovahkiin, but what had he to lose by telling Vandal his life story?

"Made up your mind yet? Better hurry, or I'll lose interest" Vandal said teasingly.

"Alright, I'll tell you my story, but you'd better come through with your part of the bargain" Jerek warned.

"I'm all ears then" Vandal replied as he made himself as comfortable as he could be given that the only furniture he had was a stone bench.

So the Dovahkiin regaled the Savage with his tales of how he came to be and of his destiny and adventures in his homeland. Vandal listened on with interest of how Jerek had defeated dragons, vampires and other monsters.

Occasionally, Vandal would stop and ask a question about a subject in Jerek's story which the Nord warrior patiently explained to him in detail which was enough to satisfy the immortal's curiosity.

After a few hours, Jerek had finished his tale and Vandal looked at him carefully and spoke

"If I weren't an immortal and seen all manner of crazy things, I would've called your tale outright ridiculous" he murmured.

"You don't believe me?" Jerek asked.

"Oh I do believe you" Vandal replied "The question is whether or not to tell you how to escape this place" he said.

"If you won't tell me how to escape this place, then I'll just have to find my own way then" Jerek retorted.

"So feisty" Vandal mused "Very well, I'll tell you, so listen closely" he whispered, Jerek inched closer to Vandal's cell and listened to Vandal's whispering words of how to escape the prison.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn chapter 2

The story so far: Jerek the Dragonborn has landed in a strange realm and has already made himself a few enemies and has already begun the preparations of his escape from prison.

Now we begin;

A week had passed during the time that Jerek had been in the Hole with Vandal Savage; during that time, Jerek had learned all he could of Superman and his enforcers as well learning about the best chance for escape from Stryker Island.

Jerek was doing some shadow boxing and Vandal simply did push-ups; then the grating of the confinement cell opened up

"You prisoner!" a guard called out to Jerek who winced as the bright light blinded him a little "Your time here's up!" the guard said and a rope ladder was lowered down into the cell.

"And you!" the guard said to Vandal "Don't even try anything! Or I'll fill you with lead!" he warned.

"Like to see you try, Johnny" Vandal taunted, Johnny the guard audibly growled but ignored the Savage's taunt and spoke to Jerek once more

"Grab onto the ladder and climb up" he ordered, Jerek did as asked and clambered up the rope ladder and was greeted by the guard who said

"The High Councillor wants to have a word with you before you return to your cell, follow me" the guard said. Jerek followed the guard down a few hallways before arriving in front of a door.

The guard opened the door and ushered Jerek inside before closing it; Jerek soon saw that Superman and Hawkgirl were inside the room and lying on the ground in front of Hawkgirl was a prisoner.

"Dragonborn" Superman greeted politely "Good to see you made it" he said pleasantly.

"What is this?" Jerek asked cautiously.

"You've made a quite a ruckus during your arrival into our universe and you killed one of my officers" Superman replied "While I would've given you the death sentence as many of my officers have urged me to do, I made a different call" he said.

"And what call is that?" Jerek asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I've decided to offer you a chance to join my Regime" Kal replied "We want to stop all crime on Earth, end every threat to our peace" he said with an almost deluded fanatical gleam in his blue eyes.

"Before you lies one of Earth's most notorious criminals" Kal said motioning to the prisoner on the floor "His name was Doctor Light, he was a wanted serial killer and rapist, it took us a while to catch him, but we did" he explained.

"And he has shown to be unrepentant about his crimes and for that, he must receive the highest form of punishment!" Superman said. Hawkgirl then raised her mace and slammed it down onto Doctor Light's head.

Doctor Light screamed in pain as the mace head slammed down into his skull killing him; Jerek was not unused to sights like this, but he only ever killed in self-defence and never killed a helpless prisoner.

"So Dragonborn, what will it be?" Superman asked.

"I learned all I could of you, Superman" Jerek said slowly "I understood what kind of pain you had gone through because of one man's madness" he added.

"That being said, I would never force my will upon others! Never oppress them! And never rule over them like some would be god claiming to be the saviour of humanity!" he then said "If your beloved Lois could see you right now, I can already tell that she'd be disgusted with you!" he added.

Superman sped over and grabbed Jerek by the throat and snarled

"DON'T EVER! MENTION HER!" he said in a dangerous voice.

"But it's the real truth isn't it?" Jerek managed to choke out "That your dead wife would be disgusted with you over how far you've fallen from grace by becoming a tyrant!" he said.

Superman struggled with his rage before releasing Jerek and spoke

"I'm going to be lenient with you" he said "I'll be giving you a full week before killing you myself!" he uttered.

"I'll be waiting" Jerek said ominously as Kal called for the guard to take Jerek back to his cell.

Once Jerek was put back in his cell, Anarky spoke to him

"Outta the Hole, huh?" Anarky said "Did you speak with Vandal?" he asked.

"Yes, he told me how to get out of this place" Jerek replied.

"What is it then?" Anarky asked eagerly.

"I can't talk about it here" Jerek replied "Walls have ears" he said as he looked down the hallway and saw two Regime guards patrolling the hallway.

"Anything else to tell?" Anarky asked.

"Superman offered me a chance to join his Regime" Jerek replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Anarky said "The High Councillor offered you a chance to become his lapdog?" he asked.

"He did, he even killed a prisoner called Doctor Light in front of me to convince me" Jerek replied.

"Doctor Light huh, he was one of the worst" Anarky said "So what did you say to Superman about his offer?" he then asked.

"I pretty much told him no, so he's sentenced me to death and that he'll kill me himself" the Dragonborn replied.

"How long have you got to live?" Anarky asked quietly.

"A week" Jerek stated.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time" Anarky muttered.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Jerek replied.

"If you say so" Anarky muttered as he settled back on his cot to sleep.

Jerek lay back on his cot thinking silently to himself; hopefully this escape route was foolproof, all they needed was a distraction to divert the guards' attention.

_The next morning…_

Jerek and Anarky were both in the yard, Jerek was doing some pull-ups whereas Anarky was reading a book.

"Hey you, Dragon-boy or whatever you're called" a voice said from behind Jerek; Jerek dropped to the ground and saw an attractive woman with Asian features and her long dark hair done in a braided pony-tail.

"Who are you?" Jerek asked.

The woman smiled and replied

"My name is Lady Shiva and I've heard how you're going to be executed by Superman himself" she said.

"Lady? Are you nobility?" Jerek asked, Shiva smiled and replied

"No, it is merely what I called myself" she said "So is it true that you've been sentenced to death?" she asked.

"True, Superman offered me a chance to join him in his cause but I refused to enforce the will of a tyrant on others so I've been sentenced to death for refusing him" Jerek replied.

"You are either very brave or incredibly foolish" Shiva said with a slight smile.

"It doesn't matter what I am" Jerek replied "I know that great power comes with responsibility and that becoming a tyrant is an abuse of such power" he said.

"You live by a code of honour" Shiva said in approval "I can certainly respect that" she added.

"You obviously didn't come here just to make small-talk, Shiva, what do you want?" Jerek asked.

"I heard that you may be planning a breakout" Shiva replied "I want in" she said.

"You want?" Jerek asked "Do you think of anything other than what you want?" he asked.

"Do not misunderstand me" Shiva replied "I want to be out there wreaking my vengeance on Superman and his Regime and from what I can tell, you are my best shot at that" she said.

Jerek and Anarky looked at each before Jerek spoke

"Alright, we'll let you in on our plan" Jerek said "But if you think of snitching on us, I won't hesitate to bury you alive!" he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Shiva replied with a smile "Where do we start?" she asked.

"First off, we need to know where our equipment is being kept" Jerek said.

"That's easy" Anarky replied "In that building over there" he said pointing to a building that was on the other side of a barb wire fence.

"Second we need to know if there are any guards watching the building" Jerek said.

"There are some towers where trained snipers keep an eye on everything, they won't hesitate to kill" Shiva said.

Jerek smiled and said

"I think I have the perfect way to distract the guards and keep them occupied" he said mysteriously "Meet me here tomorrow at midday" he added and walked away.

"What way does the guy think he has?" Anarky asked Shiva who shrugged and walked away as well leaving the anarchist by himself.

_The next day…_

Anarky and Shiva were waiting for the Dovahkiin to arrive; they tried to look casual so that none of the guards would suspect they were up to something.

"What's taking him so long?" Anarky muttered to himself.

"Be patient, he'll come when he's ready" Shiva replied as she checked her pocket which contained a shiv fashioned from a confiscated shaving razor and a toothbrush.

"There he is!" Anarky sighed in relief as he saw Jerek walking up to them "What took you so long?" the anarchist asked the Nord warrior.

"Didn't want the guards to think we were up to something" he replied.

"So what's your distraction gonna be?" Shiva asked.

"Get ready to run when I give the signal" Jerek replied as he looked up the heavens and took a deep breath

**STRUN BAH QO!**

Storm clouds gathered and lightning bolts began to strike the ground, hitting patrolling guards and wandering prisoners and the sniper towers were also struck by lightning bolts, disabling the snipers within them.

"Now run!" Jerek barked and he, Anarky and Shiva began to run towards the building where their equipment would be.

_Meanwhile…_

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Shayera Hol AKA Hawkgirl demanded as she looked at her assembled soldiers.

"Ma'am! We've been hit by a freak storm! We have no idea where it came from!" a foot-soldier replied.

"Get out there and stop any prisoners from escaping!" Shayera barked.

"But ma'am! It's too dangerous out there! We'll all be killed!" a foot-soldier replied, he received Hawkgirl's Nth metal mace to the skull killing him instantly.

"Anyone else?" Shayera asked in a deadly voice and the soldiers then scrambled to get out of the presence of the volatile Regime enforcer.

Shayera then turned to the hulking figure of Solomon Grundy and said

"Grundy, you get out there as well and kill any prisoners who try to escape, understood?" she asked.

"GRUNDY CRUSH THEM ALL!" the super-zombie rumbled as he lumbered out into the open yard.

_Back outside…_

"This is nuts!" Anarky screamed as he narrowly dodged a lightning bolt that got a little too close for comfort.

"Just keep going!" Jerek encouraged "We're almost there!" he said.

"What about the fence?!" Anarky asked "We'll never get past it!" he cried.

Jerek didn't respond, he just ran faster until he was right up near it and called upon the power of his Thu'um again

**FUS RO DAH!**

The dragon shout made the barb wire fence buckle and the posts holding them up were torn out of the ground, leaving the way clear for the three escapees.

What they didn't expect was for a large pale fist to strike the ground narrowly missing Shiva.

"STAND STILL SO GRUNDY CAN CRUSH YOU!" the large pale zombie growled.

"Dragonborn keep going!" Shiva shouted "I'll handle this cretin!" she said as she drew her shiv and held it in reverse position.

Jerek then kept running, avoiding a large pale hand grabbing for him and entered the building.

"Hey, pale-face!" Shiva shouted to the giant zombie "Why don't you try me for size?" she taunted as she cartwheeled forward and slashed at the zombie's eyes, earning a growl of pain as the shive blade made a shallow cut below the lumbering being's eyes.

Jerek found some small resistance when he entered the compound, but he excelled in fighting at close quarters so the guards who tried to use their assault rifles in such confined spaces found themselves on the ground with their necks either snapped or the skulls broken.

Jerek soon found the room where the various equipment of both imprisoned heroes and villains were kept during their incarceration; he searched down the aisles, looking for his equipment.

"C'mon, where are you?" he muttered as he searched up and down the aisles.

"Pay-dirt!" he muttered as he found a box labelled 'Dragonborn' on the front. Pulling it open, the Dovahkiin then discarded his prisoner uniform and buckled on his iron and hide armour and strapped his sword and shield on and slid the enchanted stave across his back.

"And what do we have here?" a snide voice asked, Jerek turned to see Hawkgirl standing in the doorway.

"Taking inventory" Jerek replied casually.

"More like cleaning house from the looks of it" Hawkgirl said as she eyed the Nord warrior.

Jerek sighed and spoke

"If you walk away right now, you might live to tell about this" he said.

"Oh, I'm gonna live" Hawkgirl replied "Right after I smash your skull in first!" she added as she palmed the head of her mace in one hand.

Jerek sighed and drew his sword and readied his shield as he said

"Just so you remember, I gave you a chance to walk away from this!" he warned.

Hawkgirl just smirked before charging like a raging bull, her mace crashing down onto Jerek's shield. Jerek blocked the warrior woman's attack and thrust the tip of his sharp sword into her shoulder and was rewarded with a cry of pain and a little spurt of blood.

"C'mon! Get up and fight!" Jerek said as Shayera backed away, her shoulder bleeding a little, she gritted her teeth and attacked once more, her mace crackling with energy.

Jerek tried to counter with his sword but the super-strong metal that composed of Hawkgirl's mace shattered his trusty steel sword into pieces.

Jerek looked at his now broken weapon in shock

"Aw look at that!" Hawkgirl smirked "I broke your favourite toy!" she taunted. Jerek growled and tossed aside the now broken weapon and replied

"I don't need a weapon to kill you!" he uttered as his hand glowed a little, Shayera charged forward with a bellow but was hit by something in the abdomen and she suddenly keeled over as stiff as a statue.

"Paralysis spell" Jerek said as he looked down at Hawkgirl whose eyes were moving to and fro in alarm "It doesn't last long, but it's enough for me to deal with you!" he added as he easily hefted the woman up in his hands and held her high above his head before bringing her down onto his knee.

SNAP-CRACK!

The force of Shayera's back crashing against Jerek's armoured kneecap broke her spine and damaged the spinal cord, leaving her paralysed below the waist.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Shayera screamed out her pain and shock over having her back broken and she said

"I… can't… feel my legs!" she cried out in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Good!" Jerek replied and he picked up Shayera's Nth metal mace and looked at it and said

"Not a bad weapon this" he remarked before turning to look at his fallen opponent

"A part of me regrets having to do that to you, but I did give you a chance to walk away from this" he said sadly as he left the room.

The storm was still going strong outside and Jerek found Shiva barely holding her own against Grundy.

Jerek then drew his new weapon and remarked

"I may not be proficient with a mace, but let's see how this will work" he said as he ran forward and leapt onto Grundy and brought the Nth metal mace down upon his head

CRUNCH!

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Grundy bellowed in pain and held his head as the spiked mace hit his head hard and caused some grey substance to leak out of the wound on his head.

"GRUNDY CRUSH LITTLE MAN!" the super-zombie bellowed as he charged at the Nord warrior who merely responded by blasting a gout of fire at him.

The hungry flames then licked at Grundy's pale skin and clothing

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! GRUNDY NO LIKE FIRE!" the super-zombie bellowed, Jerek then used the power of his voice again

**IZZ SLEN NUS!**

The Ice Form shout put the flames out and encased Grundy in solid ice, leaving him unable to move.

"What took you so long?!" Shiva complained.

"Had to deal with a winged pest" Jerek replied as he helped the Asian assassin up from the ground "C'mon! We need to get to the drainage ditch!" he said.

"That's not going to happen!" an imperious voice said commandingly and Jerek turned to see Wonder Woman floating down onto the ground and drew her sword and shield from her back

"I suggest you surrender right now!" she said commandingly.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing!" Jerek retorted as he prepared a spell in his left hand and twirled his mace in his right.

"That mace… That's Hawkgirl's!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she saw the Nth metal mace in the Dragonborn's hand "What did you do to her?!" she demanded.

"I broke her! And I'll do the same to you if you don't surrender!" Jerek replied, Wonder Woman growled and uttered an Amazon battlecry and flew forward with her sword thrust forward like a spear.

Jerek blasted a torrent of frost at the Amazon to slow her down.

"URGH!" Diana grunted as she tried to see past the torrent of ice blinding her, as soon as she cleared her eyes, it was too late for her to dodge the mace that swung into her temple.

BANG!

The force of the blow knocked Wonder Woman down for the count and unconscious.

"That was easy" Shiva remarked, Jerek didn't respond, he merely looked at Wonder Woman's sword before picking it up and said

"Spoils of war" he said before he, Shiva and Anarky ran for it.

_An hour later…_

"How did the prisoners escape?" Clark asked his lieutenant/lover Diana once the prisoners were all rounded up bar three who had made their escape.

"They appear to have blasted open the drainage ditch, without any explosive devices, High Councillor" Diana replied as she stood to attention.

"And what happened to Hawkgirl?" Clark asked.

"The Dragonborn… snapped her back" Diana said sadly, Clark sighed and spoke

"Friends, this is a grim day for us" he said to his enforcers "One of our finest fighters has been broken by a mere human who has shown that he is no mere human but an active and deadly threat to our way of life!" he said.

"I deeply regret not killing Dragonborn when I had the chance, it was a mistake to show him leniency" he said with regret in his voice "But rest assured that I will make him pay the dearest cost for breaking one of our own!" he continued.

"We will find him! And then I will kill him myself!" Clark finished as his eyes glowed red.

_In a darkened alleyway…_

"So what's our next move?" Jerek asked as he, Shiva and Anarky rested in a dark alleyway.

"We need to join Batman's Insurgency" Anarky replied "They're our best chance of surviving right now" he said.

"Do we know where to find them?" Shiva asked.

Anarky looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking

"I think I may know one place where we can look" he said slowly.

"Take us there!" Jerek said as he adjusted his two plundered weapons onto his back.

"Follow me then!" Anarky replied and they set off down the alleyway further into the dark streets.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the second chapter of the story and I apologise if it's not up to scratch but it was better than my old Skyrim/Injustice story.

Hopefully in the next chapter we'll see the Dragonborn join the Insurgency and gain Batman's trust by showing the two trophy weapons of Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman.

And I've been playing a bit of Injustice and I got to thinking about the DLC characters like Zod for example.

I've been thinking of bringing Zod into the story after Superman's defeat, because Zod had learned how to escape the Phantom Zone and the Dragonborn then has to face Zod in battle so here's a little sneak peek

…

Zod looked at the armoured warrior scornfully: how could this mere human defeat someone like him? He who had done the impossible and escaped the Phantom Zone!

"Why prolong the inevitable?" Zod asked "This planet will be mine!" he declared.

"Not while I still live!" Jerek replied as he drew Caliburn (A/N: the second Shining Knight's sword) and charged forward.

Zod almost chuckled at the thought of this puny human charging him, you could see the surprise on the Kryptonian general's face as the tip of the Dragonborn's sword punctured his shoulder.

"ARGH!" Zod grunted and stumbled back and felt his wounded shoulder and found blood on his fingertips and he looked at the Dragonborn in slight fear and surprise

"Who are you?" Zod asked.

"I am Dragonborn!" Jerek replied.

…

Well there's a teaser for you all, and I hope you enjoy because it'll be an epic battle when I get to writing it!

Stay tuned!

Angry lil' elf.


	3. Chapter 3

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn chapter 3

The story so far: the Dragonborn has made his escape and is on the hunt to join Batman's Insurgency with Anarky and Lady Shiva.

Now we begin;

_Gotham City…_

It had been a long ride whilst hiding in a cargo truck but Jerek, Anarky and Shiva had made it to Gotham City.

They snuck away from the cargo truck without any Regime soldiers noticing and hid in a dilapidated building.

"How do we find the Insurgency?" Jerek asked.

"The only person I know who could get us into contact with the Insurgency would be Harley Quinn" Anarky replied.

"The Joker's widow?" Shiva asked "Isn't she the head of the Joker Clan now?" she asked.

"The same, she and her crew have been harassing and annoying the Regime for some time now, which has earned them the respect of the Insurgency" Anarky replied "And if anyone can get us an audience with Batman, it's Harley!" he said.

"And how do we find the Joker Clan?" Jerek asked.

"There are rumours that the Joker Clan hangs out in Arkham Asylum since it was torn down" Anarky replied.

"Arkham Asylum? A bit obvious isn't it?" Shiva asked.

"Hiding in plain sight, how do you think Superman did it all these years?" Anarky replied. Shiva nodded and agreed.

"The hard part is getting to the Asylum" Anarky then said "The whole city's crawling with Regime soldiers" he added.

Jerek then got an idea and spoke

"Are there any sewer systems that can lead us to the Asylum?" he asked.

"I think so, yeah" Anarky replied "Wait… you're not gonna have us wade through piss and shit are you?" he asked as he made a face.

"Would you rather walk out in the open and get caught by Regime soldiers?" Shiva replied.

Anarky grimaced and spoke

"Okay, I guess we'll go through the sewer systems, I know the way" he said and he led Jerek and Shiva to a manhole and pulled it off and they call climbed down the ladder and into the sewers and closed the manhole behind them.

_In the Gotham sewers…_

"Ugh! That stench! It's foul!" Shiva complained as she almost gagged.

"You said it was better than getting caught by Regime soldiers" Anarky replied "C'mon, the Asylum is this way" he said as he led the group down some tunnels.

Jerek handily used a candlelight spell to illuminate the way and make it easier for everyone to see.

After walking down twisting and winding tunnels, Anarky spoke up

"Okay, if I'm right, we should be right underneath Arkham right about now, we just need to find an access point to climb up" he said.

"I see one" Jerek said as he pointed towards a ladder and they immediately climbed up the ladder and into a basement

"This is the basement of the Asylum, hopefully Harley and her gang are still here" Anarky said as he clambered up.

"Hey! Who da fuck are youse?" a voice asked and the trio turned to see a young man decked out in a clown like costume pointing a gun at them.

"We're here to see your boss" Anarky replied "Take us to her and we won't have to hurt you" he said.

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna take ya ta see Harley! I should waste your sorry asses!" the clown replied as he aimed his gun at them.

Jerek acted, he quickly rushed the gunman and grabbed the barrel of the gun before it could be fired and punched the clown gunman in the face, knocking out a few teeth.

Jerek lowered his face into the gang member's face and growled

"Take us to your leader! Before I cut your head off and put it on a spike!" he said menacingly, the gang member almost fainted and nodded quickly and led them up the stairs up into the main hall.

There was a table where various other men and women were seated having a quiet meal and at the head of the table was a woman wearing white face makeup and a black domino mask over her eyes. Anarky apparently knew her as he called out to her

"Harley! How's tricks?" he asked, Harley looked at him and replied

"Anarky? How did ya get outta Stryker Island? What are ya doing here anyway?" she asked rapidly as she cartwheeled off her chair and stood in front of Anarky and his friends.

"Long story short, this guy helped me and Shiva bust out" Anarky replied as he gestured to Jerek who gave a little wave of his gauntleted hand "And we came looking for you to see if you can get us into Batman's little secret club" he added.

Harley looked Jerek up and down before speaking

"So you're the new guy everybody's been talking about?" she remarked "You look like something outta of a nerd's fantasy" she said.

Jerek knew that Harley was trying to wind him up but didn't let her insult get to him so he remained silent. Harley then noticed the mace and sword he had with him and spoke

"Hey! That's Hawk Bitch's mace! And Wonder Slut's sword! How did ya get those?!" she exclaimed.

"Spoils of war" Jerek replied honestly.

"Did ya kill 'em?" Harley asked, Jerek shook his head and replied

"Nay, though I did break Hawkgirl's back in two, leaving her unable to walk" he said.

"Ya broke Hawk Bitch's back?" Harley asked "I thought breaking people's spines was more Bane's schtick" she said.

"C'mon Harl, are ya gonna help us get into the Insurgency or not?" Anarky asked.

"Awright, awright, don't get ya panties in a bunch!" Harley replied "I'll help ya get into B-man's club, but you're gonna have to prove ya selves" she said.

"And how do we do that?" Shiva asked.

"I want the new guy ta fight me!" Harley said "One on one" she added.

"Challenge accepted" Jerek replied as he drew Wonder Woman's sword and readied himself.

Harley smirked and pulled out a large mallet that she easily hefted in one hand and gave the signal to start

Jerek waited for Harley to make the first move; Harley charged forward and Jerek easily sidestepped her clumsy attack and swung his sword at her head. Harley easily dodged the attack and swung her mallet at Jerek's chin.

Jerek stepped away from the swing and stepped forward again and hefted a kick to Harley's stomach.

"OOOOOOFFFFF!"

Harley felt the wind get knocked out of her and she stumbled back and pulled out her pistols and aimed them at the Dragonborn who brought up his shield to defend; the bullets ricocheted off the metal of the shield and the Nord warrior charged forward again and slammed the rim of his shield into Harley's chin.

"OWWWWW!"

Harley yelped in pain as she was hit in the chin by the metal rim of the shield and Jerek then grabbed her by one pigtail and threw her to the ground.

Harley tried to stand up but the Dovahkiin placed one booted foot onto her stomach and kept her there.

"Yield" Jerek said and Harley nodded slowly. Jerek nodded back and stepped away from the blonde who stood up straight and dusted herself

"Okay, ya got some skill" she said "I'll take ya to the Insurgency" she said.

"But I gotta give B-man the heads up" she added "By the way, what do I call ya?" she asked Jerek.

"Call me Dragonborn" Jerek replied.

"What kinda name is that? Are ya from Middle-earth or something?" Harley asked.

"Skyrim" Jerek replied honestly.

"Never heard of the place" Harley said "Okay, just gimme a sec to call the Bat and I'll get back to ya" she then said as she walked away to use a private cellphone.

Anarky elbowed Jerek's ribs in a friendly way and congratulated him

"Nice going man! Now we're sure to get into the Insurgency and get back at that Super-bastard!" he said gleefully.

"Don't count your chickens just yet" Shiva said warningly "The Bat won't let us join him like that so easily" she said "He'll want us to prove ourselves" she added.

Meanwhile Harley punched in the number to call Batman's personal communicator

"_Harley? What are you doing calling me?"_ Batman's voice asked.

"Good mornin' ta you too" Harley replied sarcastically "Y'know them rumours about that Viking wannabe showing up and offing Superboy?" she asked.

"_I saw some surveillance footage of this Viking fighting and killing Superboy, but as far as I know, he's now imprisoned in Stryker Island, why?"_ Batman asked.

"Well the guy has just shown up on my doorstep and he wants to join your little clubhouse, but I'm thinking you'll wanna have a talk with him first" Harley replied.

"_I'm not entirely sure about him, he easily killed a Kryptonian"_ Batman said _"That shows he's ready to use lethal force"_ he added.

"C'mon B-man, he seems like a good guy from what I can tell and he's already beaten Wonder Slut and Hawk Bitch and taken their stuff, he's earned his stripes" Harley replied "And besides don't you have Deathstroke working with ya? He's a cold blooded killer" she added.

"_Fine. I'll meet with this new guy, what's his name?"_ Batman asked.

"It's kinda something out of World of Warcraft, he calls himself Dragonborn or something" Harley replied.

"_Tell him I'll meet him at a specified time and location and I'll be bringing backup with me in case he turns out to be a Regime spy"_ Batman replied.

"Got it, B-man, Harley out" Harley replied as she hung up.

Harley then walked back to the room and spoke to Jerek and his friends

"Bats will meet us at a secret location, just in case one of ya is a spy" she said.

"Understood, tell us when and where" Jerek replied.

"Sure, in the meantime, make ya-selves comfy" Harley said "Actually, could ya come with me for a sec?" she asked Jerek who tilted his head slightly "I just wanna talk is all" she explained.

"We can talk right here" Jerek replied.

"I mean in private" Harley said in a slightly apprehensive voice. Jerek was a little puzzled by the blonde's sudden shyness; she seemed very forthright and blunt, he hadn't known her that long but he could tell that she was a blunt and kooky character.

Curious about what Harley wanted to talk about, Jerek followed the blonde up some stairs and into a good sized room, where she closed the door behind them.

Jerek then looked at the room and saw that it had been outfitted to be a bedroom and he looked at Harley in a puzzled way and saw that she looked quite nervous.

"Any reason why you brought me to your private quarters?" he asked curiously. Harley gave a nervous smile, sauntered forward and brought her lips close to his and kissed him.

Jerek stood stock still as Harley kissed him on the lips; he was a little shocked that the blonde had brought him to her room to kiss him so he stood very still and just let the blonde kiss him.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Harley broke it off and spoke

"Oh, you didn't kiss back" she said giggled.

"Is that the only reason you brought me here?" Jerek asked as he backed away from the blonde.

"Sorry" Harley apologised "It's been a while for me, not since… Joker died" she said in a slightly sad voice.

"How long has it been?" Jerek asked neutrally.

"Five years" Harley replied "I'm sorry I kissed ya, I just… felt lonely is all" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's… alright" Jerek said gently as he hugged the blonde close, careful not to crush her in his powerful arm.

"You smell good" Harley murmured "Has anyone told ya that?" she asked.

"I don't believe so" Jerek replied in a bemused voice "Is there any other reason you brought me here?" he asked.

"Well, I was gonna strip down and have sex with ya" Harley replied bluntly "But you've probably got a girl waiting for ya back in Middle-Earth" she said with a pout.

"Skyrim, and I don't have anyone waiting for me" Jerek replied, Harley perked up at this and said

"So do ya wanna have sex?" she asked cheerfully with an eager smile.

"Wait, what?" Jerek said in a confused voice but Harley was already stripping off her clothing, revealing her naked body to the Nord warrior.

Jerek blushed beneath his helmet and looked away.

"What's the matter?" Harley asked "You don't like how I look naked?" she asked in a saddened voice.

"No!" Jerek blurted "I mean… you are beautiful" he said lamely to which Harley smiled and leapt onto him and kissed him again.

"Oh thank you!" she gushed "Mistah Jay never called me beautiful at all!" she said as she kissed the Dovahkiin.

"Well he was blind not to" Jerek replied as he tried to pull Harley off him. Jerek could feel his body becoming aroused as he was being kissed by the blonde woman who was currently naked.

Harley then felt the Nord warrior's hardening manhood through the fur and hide kilt/loincloth covering his crotch and she smiled

"Ooooohhhhhhh, somebody's happy to see lil ol me" she giggled. Jerek blushed even harder and pulled the blonde off him and spoke to her

"Milady, I don't think you know what you're doing" he panted.

"I know what I'm doing!" Harley replied "I'm trying to get you naked!" she said as she brought herself closer to the Dragonborn and tried to undo the buckles of his armour; Jerek pushed her away but he blushed as he accidentally coped a feel of Harley's breasts.

Harley giggled and said "Coping a feel already?" she asked "Wanna feel 'em some more?" she asked as she made the Nord warrior's gauntleted hands squeeze her tits to which she moaned a little much to the embarrassment of the warrior who hastily pulled his hands away and spoke

"Milady" he began when the blonde cut him off "Call me Harley!" she said, Jerek blushed and continued "Harley, this is all very confusing right now and I think it best that we try and at least get to know one another" he said.

"It ain't that hard!" Harley retorted "I'm a woman, you're a man, I'm lonely and horny, you're sexually aroused and it's natural that we want to have sex with each other" she reasoned.

"I don't think my arousal is a good indication that we should have sex right now" Jerek replied.

"At least it's honest!" Harley pouted which only intensified the Dragonborn's arousal "We shouldn't let it go to waste" she said.

Jerek sighed and spoke

"Harley, there could be consequences to this" he reasoned.

"Don't worry about it" Harley said brightly as she walked to the side-drawer and Jerek tried not to look the blonde's shapely buttocks and she pulled out a little packet.

"What are those?" Jerek asked in confusion.

"I'm guessing they don't have condoms where you're from huh?" Harley remarked.

"What's a condom?" Jerek asked.

"Come over here and I'll show ya" Harley replied with a wink, Jerek sighed and walked over to the blonde who then pulled aside his groin coverings revealing his hard manhood.

"Wow…" Harley said in awe; it was certainly a lot bigger than Joker's manhood and the blonde wondered if she could even fit a condom on this monstrous beauty.

"Never used it" Jerek replied nervously.

"Oh goodie! I get to be your first!" Harley giggled "Now let's get you out of that armour!" she said as her quick hands deftly unbuckled the straps of the Dragonborn's armour and finally his helmet was pulled off and he was left naked as the day he was born.

"Mmmmmm… you look better than some guys I know, what's your secret?" Harley asked as she licked her lips eagerly as her eyes raked Jerek's naked form.

"Just a lot of training and fighting, plus having the beast blood within me helps" Jerek replied nervously as he tried not to feel self-conscious.

"Beast blood?" Harley asked "I'm a werewolf" Jerek said to clarify.

"Well, if you're a wolf then let's do a biological imperative then" Harley replied as she ripped open a condom and slipped it onto Jerek's hard manhood. The blonde then pushed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him and started kissing him again.

Jerek was then lost in a haze of lust and passion as he let the blonde seductress have her way with him and a few hours later, after doing a variety of positions and going through Harley's entire packet of condoms, the two lovers then relaxed on the bed in the afterglow.

Harley was snuggled up to him, her considerable assets pressing up against the Dovahkiin's battle hardened body and he was hard pressed trying to find an excuse not to make love to the blonde seductress again who was really quite flexible in the sack.

"Enjoy yourself?" Harley asked as she pecked Jerek's defined abs before capturing his lips for the hundredth time again in a heated kiss.

"Y-yeah, I didn't expect it to be that enjoyable" Jerek replied, Harley smiled and kissed him again and said

"And I didn't know a werewolf would be that good in the sack! We'll have to do it again sometime, just as soon as I can buy more condoms!" she giggled as she got out of bed still naked letting the Dovahkiin see her fully naked as she stretched her slim curvy body.

"Maybe" Jerek said shyly as he watched Harley stretch her body "But not right now" he added as afterthought.

"Nah, not right now" Harley agreed "But for what it's worth, you were great for your first time! Better than Mistah Jay ever would be!" she complimented as she put her trousers on and slipped on a shirt.

"Thank you, but I don't think you just wanted to lie with me out of impulse" Jerek said as he began to put on his armour.

"I was just feeling lonely, that's all" Harley replied "I wanted to forget about my problems, at least for a little while" she said.

"What kind of problems?" Jerek asked as he slipped his helmet on.

"Like my daughter" Harley replied sadly.

"Daughter?" Jerek repeated "Who's the father?" he asked gently.

"It was Mistah Jay's kid, before all this, I got pregnant so I went away for a little while and had a little girl I named Lucy" Harley replied "I really wanted to keep her! But it wouldn't have been fair on her, she deserved to have a normal childhood so I gave her up for adoption" she said.

"Did Joker know about his daughter?" Jerek asked.

"No" Harley replied "He didn't even notice I was gone for all those months" she said as tears threatened to leak out of her eyes, Jerek immediately felt sorry the blonde woman and held her close and gently whispered to her that everything would be alright.

"It'll be alright, Harley, you'll see your daughter again one day" he said reassuringly as he hugged her gently.

Harley then took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes, looked up at Jerek and said "Thanks, I really do hope I'll see her again" she said.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" she then said as she slipped on her jacket and boots and left the room.

Jerek then followed after the blonde, his gaze fixated on the blonde's curvy buttocks and they entered the dining room where Anarky was looking a little annoyed and Shiva was expressionless though a few of Harley's men were grinning a little.

"Have fun?" Anarky asked bluntly, Jerek blushed and stammered a little and Harley giggled and kissed his cheek which only made the Nord warrior blush more.

"I had great fun!" Harley said "But we're getting off track here, Bats is gonna contact us on where ta meet him" she said.

Harley then left the room to give Batman another call and Anarky gave the Dragonborn a look and asked

"So? How was having sex with a crazy blonde like?" he asked.

"She was… very… energetic and flexible" Jerek replied with a blush.

"First time huh?" Shiva asked teasingly which only made the Dovahkiin blush and stammer.

Shiva gave a slight chuckle and spoke

"Trust me, it could've been worse" she said reassuringly.

"Well… she wasn't bad at it" Jerek replied lamely "And it was my first time lying with a woman" he said.

"Trust me, with looks and a body like yours, women will be queuing up to sleep with you" Shiva replied _'Including me'_ the Asian assassin thought with a smirk.

Harley soon returned and said to them "Just called Bats, he wants us to meet him at the abandoned amusement park, so let's get going" she said and her men began to pack up and gather their weapons, Jerek, Anarky and Shiva then readied themselves as well.

After climbing into a stolen Regime truck, they drove out of Arkham Asylum and drove along the outskirts of Gotham City and after half an hour of driving, they reached the old run-down amusement park.

Climbing out of the truck, Harley then gave her men some orders to stay out of sight and keep an eye for out for Regime soldiers.

Jerek, Anarky and Shiva then entered the amusement park with Harley and were on alert for any sign of a trap.

"So where is this Batman?" Jerek asked as he looked around the amusement park.

"He'll be in the shadows, watching us" Shiva replied knowingly.

…

Bruce Wayne AKA the Batman, leader of the Insurgency watched Harley and their supposed new ally along with anarchist Anarky and assassin Lady Shiva.

Bruce watched the newcomer carefully; he looked like an extra out of a swords and sandals movie but there was no doubt that the newcomer could fight, Bruce had seen that when he looked at the surveillance footage of the fight between the newcomer and Superboy.

Seeing how easily the Viking warrior had harmed and killed a Kryptonian was enough to ring alarm bells in Bruce's mind; he knew that many of the Regime's enforcers deserved the death penalty, he reasoned that even the most evil of people deserved a fair trial even if they got off on by pleading insanity much like how Joker used that excuse multiple times.

Bruce then zoomed in with the inbuilt binoculars in his cowl. He saw that the warrior who called himself Dragonborn was carrying the weapons of Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. The Dark Knight knew that taking the weapons of two Regime enforcers, one being the general and lover of the High Councillor was no easy feat, so for someone like this Dragonborn fellow to be holding the weapons of two Regime enforcers was a testament to his prowess.

Bruce then knew that it was time to reveal himself.

…

Jerek could hear the faint sound of air rippling and he looked up to see a man wearing dark grey armour with a cape using said cape to glide down towards them and the Nord warrior drew his stolen sword and readied himself for battle.

Landing in front of them with a thud on booted feet, the dark clad man then looked at them all carefully

"Hey, Bats, decided to show up?" Harley greeted.

"Harley, were you followed?" Bats asked.

"What? No handshake?" Harley asked in mock indignation "Nah, we weren't followed, we used a Regime truck to get here and we disabled the tracking sensor on it" she then said.

"This is the Batman?" Jerek asked as he lowered his sword.

"I take it you are the Dragonborn?" Batman asked.

"Correct" Jerek replied "I heard that you are the leader of the Insurgency against Superman's Regime?" he asked.

"I am" Batman replied stonily.

"Then it is an honour to meet someone willing to fight against a madman and if you would allow me, I would like to join your cause and bring an end to a tyrant" Jerek said.

"Good to know" Batman replied "But I didn't expect to see Anarky or Shiva here" he said as he looked at the anarchist and assassin.

"You know that I fight against any kind of oppression Batman" Anarky replied belligerently.

"I may be an assassin, Batman, but I would not stoop to work for a tyrant like Superman" Shiva replied coolly.

"Alright, I can see that you're all willing to fight" Batman replied "But I'll need to get to know each of you and make sure you aren't Regime spies sent to flush me out" he said.

"I understand, shall we do this somewhere more private?" Jerek suggested.

"I know a place, follow me" Batman replied and they started walking out of the amusement park.

Reaching a manhole, Batman then stopped them and said

"I'll need to check if any of you have a tracking chip anywhere on your bodies" he said as he brought out a scanner; Jerek was scanned first and was clean, Anarky was next and was clean and Shiva and Harley were clean as well.

"Alright, follow me" Batman said "I'll be taking you all to my headquarters" he said "Harley you'd better head back with the Joker Clan" he said to Harley who nodded and before she left she pulled Jerek down for a kiss and said to him

"You'd better come back to me later, I've got plans for you" she whispered into his ear and nipped his earlobe which made the Dragonborn shiver and blush. Harley then left with the Joker Clan, leaving Jerek, Anarky and Shiva with Batman.

"What was that about?" Batman asked the Dovahkiin who blushed and stammered

"Ummmm… well, I lay with Harley" he stammered nervously, Batman's eyes narrowed through his cowl but dismissed it as unimportant and told the group to follow him.

Leading the group down into the sewers, Batman took the lead he took the opportunity to speak to Jerek

"So how did you come into possession of Hawkgirl's mace and Wonder Woman's sword?" he asked curiously.

"Spoils of war" Jerek replied honestly.

"You killed them?" Batman asked neutrally.

"No, but I did break Hawkgirl's back and left her broken and I knocked out the Amazon with Hawkgirl's mace and took her sword as a trophy" the Dragonborn replied.

"I'm not sure I like your methods" Batman said.

"I did give Hawkgirl a chance to walk away and the Amazon attacked me first" Jerek replied defensively.

Batman gave a grunt and kept walking.

After what seemed like an hour, they reached an iron door and Batman pressed a few buttons on a side panel and the door opened with a hiss and they all entered into the next room.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn chapter 4

The Story so far: Jerek has just met the leader of the Insurgency (as well as lost his virginity to Harley Quinn) and now meets the rest of the Insurgents.

Now we begin;

Jerek then looked around the room to see a variety of people doing various things; the first thing that happened was an assault rifle was pointed in his face by a man with grey hair and an eyepatch over one eye, wearing orange and black armour.

"Batman? Who are these people?" the man asked without taking his eye off Jerek who levelled a glare at him.

"Stand down Slade, these are our newest members" Bruce replied, Slade slowly lowered his gun and spoke

"I recognise Shiva and Anarky, but who's the Viking wannabe?" he asked to which Jerek narrowed his eyes.

"He's the newcomer everybody's been talking about" Bruce replied "He calls himself Dragonborn" he added.

Slade's one good eye widened slightly and he asked "Dragonborn? What kind of name is that? Something from world of Warcraft?"

"It's what people called me after I slayed my first dragon" Jerek replied "What do people call you?" he asked.

"Deathstroke the Terminator" Slade replied proudly.

"Deathstroke? Who gave you that name?" Jerek asked.

"Because a stroke from my blade means death" Slade replied with a slightly twisted smile.

"I take it you are a mercenary for hire" Jerek said.

"I am, for the highest bidder" Slade replied.

"Then why not join the Regime? Surely they'd pay better" Jerek pointed out.

"True, but they kept on killing all my business and they've tried to kill me multiple times, so there you have it" Slade said.

"Good enough reason" Jerek remarked, Slade then saw the two weapons the Dragonborn had and said

"Are those Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl's weapons?" he asked.

"Spoils of war" Jerek replied as he pulled them out and offered them to the mercenary.

"Did you kill them?" Slade asked as he looked at the plundered weapons with a critical eye.

"No, but I did break Hawkgirl's back and knock Wonder Woman unconscious with her mace" Jerek replied.

"I thought breaking people's spines was more Bane's thing to do" Slade muttered.

"I've heard that name once or twice now, who is this Bane?" Jerek asked.

"He's one of my regular opponents" Bruce replied "He's a highly intelligent criminal who enhances his strength with the neo-steroid Venom and knows how to use that strength in a fight" he explained.

"And he works for the Regime?" Jerek asked to which Bruce nodded.

"Who else works for the Regime?" he then asked.

"There's Superboy but you've already killed him" Bruce said when Slade then spoke up

"Hold up" he said "YOU killed Superboy?" he asked the Dragonborn who nodded and replied

"I did, I cut his head off with my own sword when I first arrived in this realm" he said.

"I've been trying to kill that little punk for years" Slade muttered "And you just waltzed up and cut his head off" he added.

"Aye, he wasn't that difficult to defeat in battle" Jerek replied "I've killed bandits who were tougher than him" he said.

"So where do you come from?" Deathstroke asked.

"Skyrim" Jerek replied.

"Skyrim" Slade repeated in confusion "Is that in Middle-Earth?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nay, it is the northernmost province of Tamriel and part of the Cyrodil empire" Jerek replied bluntly.

"Hey Bruce, who's the new guy?" a woman wearing a combination of black and purple armour complete with a cape and purple mask asked.

"Our newest member, meet Dragonborn" Bruce replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady" Jerek said as he stuck his gauntleted hand out to shake the woman's. She took it and replied

"Nice ta meet ya, the name's Helena but I go by Huntress most of the time" she said.

"Fitting name for one such as you" Jerek said.

"So I heard you offed Superboy" Huntress said and Jerek nodded his confirmation.

"How did ya do it?" she then asked.

"I made him taste my Thu'um then I cut his head off with my own sword" Jerek replied.

"Thu'um? What the heck's that?" Huntress asked.

"It is a power I was born with, it is an ancient magic that dragons use to communicate with each other and use in battle" Jerek replied but what he said went right over everyone's heads.

"Dragons can talk where you come from?" Anarky asked.

"They do, and they are incredibly difficult beasts to slay" Jerek replied "I should know" he added.

"So that lightning storm you caused back at Stryker Island was the Thu'um?" Shiva asked.

"It was, that Shout is called Storm Call, not very imaginative" Jerek replied.

"What is the Thu'um exactly?" Bruce asked.

"The Thu'um is comprised of Words of Power that the dragons use to communicate over any distance and it is used often in battle such as breathing streams of fire or ice" Jerek explained.

"Can anyone be taught the Thu'um like any skill?" Huntress asked.

"It takes years for an ordinary person to learn even a single word of power, much less use it, I know many words of power or as they're sometimes called Shouts because of what I am" Jerek replied.

"And that is Dragonborn?" Bruce asked.

"Correct. Because I am born with the blood and soul of a dragon, I have the innate ability to learn words of power in an instant and even use the devoured souls of dragons I have slain to learn new words of power in an instant" Jerek replied.

"How many shouts do you know?" Huntress asked.

"Over twenty-seven" Jerek replied.

"What kind of shouts are there?" Slade asked.

"The very first shout I learned was the Unrelenting Force shout: when used, it can push and send opponents and objects flying and I've enhanced it to be able to have a one in four chance of disintegrating my enemies" Jerek replied "Plus there are ones like Fire Breath or Ice Breath which blast out fire and ice respectively" he added.

Bruce grumbled internally: he didn't like magic or the supernatural, bad enough that there people like Poison Ivy who could control plants or people like his former best friend Superman that were aliens from another planet.

"Look, I know what I'm saying doesn't make much sense but trust me that I know what I'm doing" Jerek said "Besides there are things in this realm that would be alien to me, so it's fair that I'm confused by things as well" he added.

"Do you have any other skills that we should know of?" Slade asked.

"Aside from knowing how to use a blade and magic" Jerek said "I do have one or two other powers but I don't feel comfortable sharing them with you all just yet" he added.

"Why not just tell us" Helena said "What are you gonna tell us? That you're a werewolf as well?" she chuckled.

"Funnily enough, I am a werewolf" Jerek replied bemused everybody looked at the Dragonborn warily and he spoke

"Don't worry, I don't turn whenever it's a full moon, this strain of lycanthropy I was given allows me to turn into my beast form once per day, even then I'm usually in control of myself and I only use it if I don't have a choice" he said.

"Alright, we're getting side-tracked" Bruce said "I'd like to test your skills" he stated.

"What did you have in mind?" Jerek asked.

"I want you to face one of my insurgents and see how good you are in a fight" Bruce replied.

"Easy enough" Jerek said "Who wants to fight me?" he then asked.

Slade then spoke

"I will, I wanna see how good you are with a sword" he said.

"Let's see if you can keep up old man" Jerek smirked. Slade smirked back and drew his promethium sword and readied himself.

Everyone then cleared some space for the two combatants; Jerek drew his stolen sword and readied his shield. Slade smirked and he dashed forward with speed and swiped at the Dovahkiin's helmeted head with his sword; Jerek blocked easily with his shield but even then Slade's sword made a shallow cut into the shield.

Jerek then slashed with his sword, aiming for Deathstroke's chest and scored a thin line across the mercenary's armour.

"Good try" Slade taunted "But you're gonna have to do better than that!"

Jerek narrowed his gaze and made a figure eight motion with his sword and forced Slade backwards but he couldn't keep the move up forever and slowed down allowing the mercenary to thrust his sword forward and made a small puncture in the breastplate of the Dragonborn's armour.

Jerek then dashed forward and slammed his helmeted head into Slade's unprotected head and was rewarded with a growl of pain.

"Had enough yet?" Jerek asked politely.

"I'm just getting started" Slade replied and he flipped and spun in the air, his sword spinning as he did and he scored a nick on the Nord's shoulder.

"Urgh!" Jerek growled as he felt the broad promethium blade of Deathstroke's sword cut into his bare shoulder.

"Have YOU had enough yet?" Slade taunted, Jerek smirked and uttered three words

**SU GRAH DUN!**

Jerek's arms and hands then began moving faster and his strikes easily penetrated Slade's defences and it was lucky that the mercenary was wearing good quality armour and he fell to the ground and Jerek pointed his sword at the mercenary and asked

"Will you yield?" he asked as his sword point tickled Slade's chin.

"I… yield" Slade muttered sullenly, Jerek smiled as he sheathed his sword and helped Slade up and said

"You put up a good fight, Deathstroke" he congratulated "Not many can say that they've been able to last that long against me" he said.

"I can imagine" Slade muttered, he then looked at Bruce and said

"So? Is Conan the Barbarian in with us or not?" he asked.

"He's on a pledge as one would say" Bruce replied.

"I have a question" Jerek said "What kind of metal is Hawkgirl's mace?" he asked "It's not any metal I recognise" he said.

"It's called Nth metal" Bruce replied "It's a magic based metal that grants superhuman abilities on the user" he explained.

"What kind of abilities?" Jerek asked.

"Flight, enhanced strength and healing, enhanced reflexes that sort of thing" Bruce replied.

"Would it be possible for me to recreate this mace into something more useful for me?" Jerek then asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not overly used to wielding a mace in battle, so I was thinking of melting this one down and forge a set of gauntlets to wear" Jerek replied.

"I don't see why not" Bruce replied "Follow me, our… 'forge' is this way" he said as he led Jerek down a hallway and Jerek found a workshop where tools and weapons were made.

"There's a blast furnace you can use to melt Hawkgirl's mace down and there are tools and a workbench by the wall" Bruce said pointing out the various tools and equipment within the workshop.

"Thank you, I'd better get to work then" Jerek said and he began the process of melting Hawkgirl's nth metal mace down to its molten form.

Jerek had taken his breastplate, helmet and gauntlets off, leaving his upper body and head bare and this action had garnered a small gathering which consisted of the female members of the Insurgency.

Shiva couldn't help but admire the Dragonborn's semi-naked form as he worked; she was used to seeing the male form but Jerek's body of work was impressive to say the least.

Helena subconsciously licked her bottom lip slowly as she relished watching every muscle and tendon move under the Dovahkiin's heated skin; while they weren't the ridiculous size most body builders could be, they still bulged beneath skin and it had been a while since she could fully appreciate the male form so the Italian brunette was enjoying the show while it lasted.

Beatriz Bonilla de Costa AKA Fire was smiling and blushing as she watched the Insurgency's newest member pound away at white hot Nth metal plates while shirtless and sweaty; she could almost smell the masculine scent from the Dragonborn as he worked.

Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary was blushing and smiling as she watched the Dragonborn do his work; he made most athletes and even some heroes and villains look weak and sickly as she admired his rippling muscles, she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying the sight before her.

Mari McCabe AKA Vixen couldn't help but blush as she saw the Dragonborn's muscular arms and chest; while he wasn't a male model or celebrity actor, he definitely had a body that most male models, athletes and high profile actors would die to have.

Jerek pounded at the white hot nth metal plates, shaping it into what he desired before finally dipping them into the trough of water and pulled them back out.

He had made the design fairly simple, all he had to do was fit on the leather and straps to the nth metal bracers and they would be ready for action.

The Dragonborn then noticed that a crowd of women had been watching him; he felt a little nervous at how they were all staring at him intently. While he was no longer a virgin thanks to Harley, he was still a novice when it came to interacting with the opposite sex so he opted to putting his breastplate and helmet back on much to the moans of disappointment that he heard from the women when he did.

Focussing on his new gauntlets, Jerek then found some materials to add to them and after a few minutes of sewing he had finally finished his work.

He held them up in the light and took a moment to admire them.

"You finally finished?" a dark skinned woman asked, Jerek nodded and replied

"Aye, I may have never worked with a material such as nth metal before, but I'm pleased with the results" he replied, he then looked at the dark skinned woman and said

"I don't believe we've been introduced" he said plainly.

"My name's Mari McCabe but I go by Vixen" the woman replied as she stuck out one gloved hand to shake to which Jerek shook it gently in his large calloused hand

"Any reason why you're called Vixen?" he asked "Apart from the obvious" he added.

Mari smiled and replied

"I use this amulet that allows me to call upon the unique powers and traits of animals" she explained as she pointed to the carved bone amulet hanging around her neck.

"I see" Jerek said he then looked at some of the other women and asked "And you all are?"

"I'm Dinah Lance, or as I'm called, Black Canary" the blonde woman wearing black replied.

"What are your powers?" the Nord warrior asked.

"Apart from being an expert in martial arts, I have a supersonic scream that can shatter glass and even crack concrete" Dinah replied.

"I'll have to see it in battle sometime" Jerek said he then looked at the last woman who had deep green hair, emerald eyes and golden tan skin "And you are ma'am?" he asked.

The woman smiled and spoke with a strange accent "My name is Beatriz, though people call me Fire because I can create and control fire" she said. Jerek nodded and spoke

"Now time to see what this nth metal can do" he then said as he slipped on the Nth metal gauntlets and flexed his hands in the leather gloves with the Nth metal plates on top of them.

"So how does one fly wearing nth metal?" Jerek asked as he got used to the feel and weight of the gauntlets.

"Usually being able to fly is a subconscious effort so I've been told" Dinah replied "Try jumping in the air" she suggested.

Jerek then took a hesitant jump in the air and found that he was floating upwards before he willed himself to a halt; looking around, the Nord found he was a good five feet above the ground and he willed himself to float back down to the floor.

"Well, that confirms that I can fly" Jerek said "But I think I'll keep both feet on the ground" he added nervously.

"I've often asked people who can fly how they cope with it" Helena remarked "Let's try your strength levels" she said "Nth metal is supposed to grant superhuman strength on a person" she added.

Jerek looked around and found a thick metal pipe and slowly applied his strength and slowly bent the pipe into an L shape.

"That'll prove useful" he remarked.

"You'll have to learn how to control that kind of strength" Mari said "You don't want to hurt someone by accident" she added.

"Perhaps you can help me" Jerek said, Mari smiled and replied

"I'd be more than happy to, Dragonborn" she said with a smile.

"Please, call me Jerek" the Dovahkiin said with a smile of his own and Mari then looped her arm through Jerek's and led him to another area of the Insurgency base but not before looking back and sending a wink to the rest of the women who were a little cranky that they weren't chosen to help the Dragonborn control his new strength.

Helena was a little ticked off that she wasn't the one helping the Dragonborn learn to control his new strength but she knew that another opportunity would present itself soon and then she would be able to make her move.

Beatriz frowned a little as she watched Vixen walk away; she would've offered to help the Dovahkiin in controlling his strength but alas that opportunity was nabbed by Mari.

Shiva kept a calm expression on her face but she was a little annoyed that Vixen had nabbed the chance to be with Jerek but she was patient, she could bide her time to have her chance to be with Jerek.

Dinah frowned a little as she saw Mari walk away with her arm looped through the Dragonborn's. She was a little angry that her fellow Insurgent had nabbed a chance to be with the Dovahkiin, but she was going to be patient for when her time with Jerek would come and when it did, she would make the most of it!

Mari had taken Jerek to a little makeshift gym where there was some basic equipment such as weights and a treadmill and a good sized sparring mat for those who wished to have a sparring contest.

"So where do we begin?" Jerek then asked the dark skinned beauty who replied

"First off we need to see how strong you really are in a fight while wearing nth metal" Mari replied "I'm going to use my amulet to charge at you and I want you to push against me as hard as you can" she said.

"Are you sure about this?" Jerek asked cautiously, Mari smirked and touched her amulet and then charged forward and every step she made was like thunder and Jerek then braced himself for the totem powered woman's charge.

BOOM!

Jerek managed to hold against Mari's charge and with a grunt, he began to push the African-American woman back though he did strain to do so but he managed to push her to the other side of the sparring mat.

Mari struggled to push against the Dragonborn but eventually she was pushed back and she then fell backwards with a short cry; Jerek quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling but ended up being pulled down with her and landed on top of her in… an interesting position.

The interesting position was that Jerek's hips were between Vixen's legs and his helmeted head was close to her face and one gauntleted hand was on the dark skinned beauty's left breast.

Jerek felt himself go red and he quickly got up blushing profusely

"Sorry about that!" he said quickly.

"It's… okay" Mari chuckled nervously "I'm the one who should be sorry, I pulled you down with me" she said as she stood up and rubbed the back of her neck and tried not to think about how strangely good it felt to have the Nord warrior's hips between her legs.

"But I caused you to fall down when I pushed you back" Jerek pointed out.

"And I was the one who charged at you, so that makes me at fault here" Mari countered.

"I… suppose you're right" Jerek said "Not that I'm not at fault here!" he added quickly which made Mari giggle a little and say

"It's okay, at least we now know how strong you are while wearing nth metal gauntlets" she said.

"I'll have to learn how to control this new strength" Jerek said.

"That's what we're here for" Mari replied "Let's try another exercise" she said.

And soon Jerek was learning new ways to control his newfound strength from Mari and it was after half an hour of going through various exercises that Bruce came into the training room and said

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked sardonically, Mari smiled and replied

"I am" she said "I'm just helping Jerek learn to control his new strength" she explained.

"I can see that" Bruce replied as he looked over at the Dragonborn who was panting slightly but had a smile on his lips.

"Is there any reason you came to see us?" the Dragonborn asked.

"I have a friend who you might like to see" Bruce replied "Follow me" he said and he turned on his heel and led the curious Jerek and Mari to the main hall of the Insurgency headquarters where a woman was waiting for them.

The woman was quite beautiful the Dragonborn thought; she had long dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders, sky blue eyes, a graceful well featured face, full lips and she wore some kind of garment that Jerek did not recognise but she looked quite good in it and it showed off her assets and curves quite nicely.

"Jerek, I want you to meet Zatanna" Bruce said making introductions "She's our magic specialist" he explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Zatanna said as she stuck out one manicured hand to shake; Jerek was a little dumbfounded at the woman's beauty and he slowly shook the woman's hand gently.

"So I heard that you're from another dimension" Zatanna said "Is that true?" she asked.

Jerek was silent for a moment until Bruce nudged him in the ribs and he spoke

"Uhhhh… yes! I am from the realm of Nirn" he managed to say.

"What I can't say I've ever heard of Nirn before" Zatanna replied "And I've never heard of a Dragonborn either" she added.

"Well, I've never heard of a realm where men and women dress in colourful costumes and fight crime" Jerek replied casually trying to make an attempt to be funny. Zatanna giggled and said

"That's true" she said with a giggle which made Jerek smile goofily.

"Anyway, I did come here for a reason" Zatanna then said suddenly serious.

"What reason is that?" Jerek asked curiously.

"I've heard that you have powers that this world has never seen before, and I'm asking you to come to the Tower of Fate so Doctor Fate and I can examine you" the brunette magician replied.

"Examine me?" Jerek asked cautiously. Zatanna seeing his caution explained

"Doctor Fate and I just want to make sure that you aren't an advance agent from any demonic forces that want to invade" she said reassuringly "But I honestly don't think you are demonic in nature" she added gently.

Jerek relaxed and said

"I'm glad that you trust me, Lady Zatanna" he said.

"Lady Zatanna" Zatanna repeated "That does have a ring to it" she said thoughtfully "Though Mistress of Magic should be more than enough titles for me" she added.

"I agree" Jerek replied "People of my realm have called me many things" he said.

"I can imagine" Zatanna remarked "Anyway, we're getting off topic here, I need to take you to the Tower of Fate, so Doctor Fate and I can begin our examinations" she said.

"Where is the Tower of Fate?" Jerek asked.

"As Doctor Fate would say: it's everywhere and nowhere at once" Zatanna replied, Jerek looked very confused by what the brunette witch had just and was about to ask what it meant when she cut him off by explaining

"Don't worry, I'll be able to take you there and the Regime won't be able to get to it" she said.

"Very well, I shall go with you. Take me there" Jerek replied.

Zatanna then took a hold of Jerek's hand and she made a comment

"You've got some grip there" she remarked.

"Just years of hard work at the forge" Jerek replied modestly.

"Oh, I like a strong man" Zatanna said flirtatiously which made the Dragonborn blush and stutter a little which made her smile widely.

"Are you done flirting yet?" Bruce asked sardonically as he watched his childhood friend flirt with the newest Insurgency member.

"Oh, you never let me have any fun!" Zatanna pouted cutely which made the Dragonborn blush and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"But we do need to get going" Zatanna then said and she then placed her other hand on top of Jerek's gauntleted hand and chanted

"_Ekat su ot eht rewot fo etaf!"_ she chanted and Jerek could feel the magic in those words and in a swirl of light, they disappeared.

_In the Tower of Fate…_

Jerek blinked as he looked at his new surroundings; the room was vast and spacious and various bookshelves filled the room and standing by a table was man wearing a golden helmet, blue clothes and a golden cloak.

"Are you Doctor Fate?" Jerek asked cautiously.

The golden helmeted man nodded and spoke in a deep resonating voice

"I am and you are Jerek Stormgard the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim" he replied.

"How did you know all that?" Jerek asked in awe.

"I merely glanced into your mind" Doctor Fate replied "Do not worry, I did not delve too far into your mind" he said reassuringly.

"That is reassuring to know" Jerek said as he visibly relaxed.

"Let us begin our examinations" Doctor Fate said, Jerek complied and walked forward to stand in front of the Lord of Order.

Doctor Fate then placed one gloved hand on Jerek's head and chanted a spell and the Nord warrior felt suddenly warm and at peace. After a moment, Doctor Fate took his hand away and spoke

"Interesting, your power levels are phenomenal! Almost bordering on my level" he said as he looked at Jerek in a new light.

"On your level?" Zatanna asked "How is that possible?" she thought out loud.

"I… don't really know myself" Jerek said lamely "I don't really think about it" he added.

"There is also a mark on your soul" Doctor Fate said "As though someone has laid a claim upon it" he remarked.

"That would be Hircine's mark upon me" Jerek replied.

"Is Hircine the god you worship?" Fate asked.

"Not exactly, it's because I bear the beast blood" the Dragonborn replied.

"Beast blood? What's that mean?" Zatanna asked.

"It means I am a werewolf, a child of the moon" Jerek answered.

"So every full moon you turn into a big wolf?" Zatanna asked.

"No, this strain of lycanthropy is different as it allows me to turn into my beast form once per day but I only use it if the circumstances are extreme" Jerek replied.

"Okay, that's slightly comforting" Zatanna said "Have you ever thought of curing yourself?" she asked.

"Not really, the beast blood has helped me many times and while I may never know the glory of Sovngarde, I am content to hunt prey in the Hunting Grounds" the Dovahkiin replied "Plus there are some benefits to bearing the beast blood" he added.

"Like what?" Zatanna asked.

"As werewolf, I'm near totally immune to diseases and I have almost endless stamina and stronger than a conditioned male human" Jerek replied.

"That explains why you look like an Olympian athlete on steroids" Zatanna said "Not that that's a bad thing" she added hastily.

"It's alright but there are some downsides to having the beast blood" Jerek said.

"Such as?" Zatanna asked.

"I cannot easily gain a restful night's sleep for one thing" Jerek replied "Plus when I'm in my beast form, my mind is not always my own as I am compelled to hunt and devour prey, be it man or beast" he added nonchalantly.

"Any other powers we should be aware of?" Fate asked.

"I have the power of the Stones" Jerek replied.

"Stones? What does that mean?" Zatanna asked.

"Before I came to this realm I was on the Island of Solstheim where scattered about the island were tall monoliths of stone that can bestow certain powers on people" Jerek replied.

"What kind of powers?" Fate asked.

"There's the Sun Flare power which causes a huge explosion of fire to surround you and burn your enemies. Then there's Bones of the earth which makes you tougher and more durable. There's also Waters of Life which heals the user" Jerek replied "I can't remember them all, but I can only use each of them once and since the Stones are not here in this realm, I'll have to be careful with them" he said.

"It would be interesting to see these powers in action" Fate replied.

"Be careful what you wish for" Zatanna smirked "So, since it seems like you're stuck here for a while, what say you tell us your life story?" she asked.

"I don't see why not" Jerek replied and so he began regaling his audience with the story of his life.

After a few hours of telling both Zatanna and Doctor Fate his life story, Jerek then asked

"Are there any weapon rooms in the tower?" he asked "I'd like to replace this weapon" he said as held up Wonder Woman's sword.

"Why would you wanna replace it?" Zatanna asked.

"It's not mine and I can tell that this blade has shed much innocent blood" Jerek said as he looked at the Amazonian blade with distaste.

"Indeed" Doctor Fate said "Princess Diana's sword has shed much innocent blood in the name of the Regime's law and order" he added "But I think I know of one weapon that may be befitting a warrior such as you" he said and he led Jerek and Zatanna to another part of the tower.

"This room is where some artefacts of past heroes are kept" Fate explained as he led the Dragonborn into a vast room where stood various glass cases of items of past heroes were stored.

The Lord of Order then opened a nearby case and presented Jerek with a simple but well-made sword.

The blade of the sword was broad and sharp, designed to hack into the toughest of armoured opponents as well as a solid point to stab and pierce opponents. The crossguard was a dull golden yellow colour and the handle was wrapped in brown leather and a simple gold pommel was at the bottom.

Jerek looked at the sword as though it were the most magnificent weapon he had seen in his life

"It's beautiful" he whispered as he gently took it from Doctor Fate's hands.

"This weapon belonged to a noble knight named Sir Justin as he was known: the Shining Knight" Fate said "It was enchanted by one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Merlin. It is nigh indestructible and able to cut through almost anything" he explained.

"What is its name?" Jerek asked as he let his hand grow accustomed to the grip of the sword.

"It is called Caliburn and some say it is the sister weapon to Excalibur" Fate replied.

"Thank you" Jerek said gratefully "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this deed" he said.

"Use the blade only to defend the weak and strike down evil wherever it rises" Fate replied as he passed the Dovahkiin a brown leather sheath and belt.

Jerek then buckled on his new weapon and admired it for a moment before saying

"It is time I bring the fight to the Regime!" he said.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn chapter 5

The story so far: the Dragonborn has crafted himself some new armaments and weapons and is now ready to face the Regime's forces.

Now we begin;

"Before we go charging out like it's the battle of Helm's Deep" Zatanna said as she saw how eager Jerek was to fight the Regime "I think that we should do a little thinking before acting" she said.

"What do you suggest then, milady?" the Dovahkiin asked.

"First, you need to learn all you can about the Regime and Superman" Zatanna replied "I don't doubt that you're a capable warrior and that you've fought things tougher than you, but there are some people who could give you a hard time and even you can't fight an army all by yourself" she said.

"Such as Superman as his army" Jerek said as he thought about it "Very well, tell me all you can about the Regime and its enforcers" he said.

Zatanna and Fate then began teaching the Dragonborn all they could about Superman and his enforcers.

"This is Princess Diana of Themyscira" Doctor Fate said as he brought up an image of the Amazon as she once was before becoming Superman's right hand enforcer "She is an Amazon from the Island of Themyscira, hidden from mortal eyes and blessed by the Olympian Greek Gods with various abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Jerek asked.

"Flight, super-strength, enhanced durability, healing factor, mastery of various weaponry, swords in particular and has a lasso that is nigh indestructible and can force those bound in it to tell the truth" Zatanna replied "Diana now serves Superman as his right hand as well filling in the space of what Lois used to be to him" she added.

"Diana also commands an army of Amazon warriors who have trained for centuries to be able to fight various threats" Doctor Fate put in.

"Next we have Solomon Grundy" Zatanna said as the image of a large white skinned behemoth of a man was shown "Grundy is a supercharged zombie who has super-strength, durability and now serves Superman as an enforcer and as he is undead, there's no real way to kill him, save cutting his head off" she explained.

"I faced him when I escaped, I'll be sure to take his head off the next time I face him" Jerek said grimly.

Soon the time was passed with the Dovahkiin learning all he could of the Regime and its ranks.

_Meanwhile in a maximum security prison…_

Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl lay in her cot, her whole prison cell flooded with red solar radiation lamps and her cellmate and parallel universe counterpart, Karen Starr AKA Powergirl did some push-ups on the floor near her.

Both women were cousins to the Man of Steel, but when he had become the tyrant that he was today after Lois and their unborn child's death, they had both refused to join his mad crusade and as a result they were imprisoned for defying their own blood.

Kal-El had visited them many times to try and persuade the two younger Kryptonians to his way of thinking and new style of enforcing law and order, each time they had refused to listen to him and Kara once spat in Kal's face which earned her a fist to the stomach by Wonder Woman that left her gasping for air.

"Karen?" Kara said and her older counterpart stopped what she was doing and replied

"Yes, Kara?" she asked.

"How long do you think it will be until Kal visits us again?" Kara asked. Karen gave a grim smile and replied

"It's been five weeks since he last visited us, so I'm betting he'll be coming by real soon" she said and went back to doing push-ups.

"Why do you think he keeps trying to make us join him?" Kara asked as she sat up in her cot.

"He probably feels lonely" Karen replied "But more likely he wants a few more powerhouses such as us under his thumb instead of fighting him!" she added scornfully.

"How has it all come to this?" Kara said out loud "That the Joker kills Lois, Clark kills him and goes on to become a tyrant?" she said sadly.

Karen then sat beside her and gently hugged and spoke

"It's gonna be okay, Kara" she said gently "We'll figure out how to escape from this place and then we're gonna join the Insurgency and try and knock some sense into Clark with our fists" she added.

"Do we even have a plan to escape from here?" Kara asked.

"I'm not entirely sure where 'here' is actually" Karen replied "For all we know, we could be aboard the Watchtower, Stryker's Island or even the Fortress" she said.

"Guess that puts a wrench in our plans of escape" Kara said glumly and held her head in her hands.

"It could be much worse" Karen replied "We could've been used as sex slaves for jerks like Hal or Damian" she said with disgust. Kara gave a shudder as the thought of her being tied up under red solar lamps and being taken advantage of by an ex-Green Lantern or former Boy Wonder ran through her mind.

"That could be the worst case scenario" she said with a shudder.

"Sorry, it was just a random thought that ran through my head" Karen said apologetically "I shouldn't have said that out loud" she added ruefully.

"It's okay, Karen" Kara replied with a sad smile "We're just not thinking straight, that's all" she said. Karen smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, cabin fever as it were" she murmured and went back to doing push-ups while Kara lay back in her cot and silently thought about everything the five long years that had led to her cousin to become the tyrant that he was today.

_Back in the Insurgency headquarters…_

Jerek had returned with Zatanna after learning all he could about this universe and its inhabitants.

"Dragonborn, you've returned" Bruce said as he walked up to the Nord warrior.

"I have, I'm ready to begin helping fight the Regime, and Zatanna and Doctor Fate have given me the tools to do it" Jerek replied as he held up his new sword and a new shield that Fate had given the warrior before leaving.

The shield was of a kite design and made of silvery metal and Bruce could tell that the shield was magical as it emitted small sparks of electricity.

"Where do we start?" the Dragonborn asked.

"First off, we need to disrupt a supply line to Regime troops in the Middle-East" Bruce replied as he brought out a computer tablet and showed it to Jerek who looked at it with interest.

"Middle-East, that's where the one known as Black Adam will be?" Jerek asked.

"Correct" Bruce replied "Black Adam is the ruler of his own nation; a city state called Khandaq, his rule is very much similar to Superman's own rule; they allow no insurrection."

"Are there any other Regime enforcers that will be there?" Jerek asked.

"Perhaps Flash and maybe Shazam" Bruce responded "But before we go, I don't like the idea of your willingness to kill" he said with a tone of disapproval "But neither will I stop you from doing what you feel is necessary" he added.

"I… thank you for your trust in me" Jerek replied "I promise I'll only seriously injure your former comrades but I won't hold back against the likes of Black Adam" he said.

"Didn't feel that you would" Bruce replied with a grim smile "Now let's get going, Huntress, Vixen, Slade, you're going with Dragonborn on this mission" he said to the three Insurgents.

"Then let's get going" Helena said as she loaded her repeater crossbow with bolts.

Jerek was a little hesitant to use the Zeta Tube portal, but after being reassured that it was completely safe, he and the three Insurgency members then left for Khandaq.

_Near the outskirts of Khandaq…_

Jerek had to hold in his lunch as he felt as though he had been stretched and compressed when he entered the Zeta Tube portal.

"First time using one?" Mari asked and Jerek nodded after managing to hold in the contents of his stomach "Don't worry, you'll get used to it with time" she said.

"Let's get going" Slade said in a business like tone as he pulled out his assault rifle.

Soon they began marching through the desert sand until Slade gave the signal to stop.

"Down low" Slade whispered "We're right near the supply line" he said as they all crouched down to avoid being seen.

"How many guards are there?" Helena asked as she took out some binoculars and looked through them.

Slade looked through the scope of his gun and replied

"Twenty-three, plus some heavy weapon turrets and I can see Black Adam" he said and sure enough there was Black Adam in his ruler's garb overseeing the supply trucks being sent into Khandaq.

"How are we doing this?" Jerek asked as he took a quick peek over the sand dunes.

"Huntress, you and Vixen are gonna take on the guards, I'll pick off the turrets and any snipers, Dragonborn you're gonna take out Black Adam before he can call for backup" Slade said.

"Ready?" Slade then asked "In three, two, one, go!"

Slade then stood on top of the sand dunes and fired off some shots at the heavy weapon turret operators scoring direct headshots on the men occupying them, Huntress and Vixen dashed forward and began fighting the soldiers and Jerek summoned the Thu'um

**WULD NAH KEST!**

Jerek sped forward through the crowd of soldiers and began slashing his way through the soldiers towards Black Adam who looked disdainful.

…

Teth-Adam or as he was commonly called Black Adam had been overseeing the supply trucks enter his city to make sure no Insurgents would come and disrupt the supply line.

Adam was confident that he could defeat whatever opposition that came, he was almost tempted to kill Superman had not been for mutual interests and a non-aggression pact with him.

Adam had of course heard of a newcomer to the world who had singlehandedly defeated and killed Superman's clone Superboy in single combat which was a feat in itself as Kryptonians, no matter if they were, for lack of a better term, half-breeds were very difficult to kill no matter who you were.

But to hear of how one mortal man had killed Superboy in combat, was something that registered in Adam's sphere of interest.

And now here this individual was, fighting his way to him, using nothing more than a sword to cut through soldiers like wheat before the blade of a scythe on harvest day.

…

"So, the man who has killed Superboy and broken Hawkgirl has shown himself to me?" Black Adam said "I'm not impressed" he added disdainfully.

"And I you" Jerek responded as he prepared his new sword and shield for combat.

"You deluded fool" Black Adam said "I am no mere boy or wench you face, I am blessed with the power of six heroes which is more than a match for whatever you can throw at me" he stated smugly.

"Then show me what you can do!" Jerek replied, Adam smirked and flew forward his fists charged with lightning and as he neared he slammed his fist into the Dragonborn's shield and was met with an electrical discharge, although mild to Black Adam if an ordinary person had hit the shield, they would've felt as though their body had been flash fried and their heart had a sudden cardiac arrest.

"Urgh!" Adam grunted as he stumbled back slightly as he felt the electrical current pass through him.

"Surprised?" Jerek taunted, Adam growled and cast a bolt of lightning from his left hand, Jerek put the shield in front of him and allowed the shield to absorb the magical lightning and moved forward until he was right up close to Black Adam and swung his sword at the Mighty Mortal's chest.

The sword made a keening sound as its blade swung through the air and it scored a shallow cut across Black Adam's chest.

"ARGH!" Adam cried out in pain as he felt the somehow razor sharp blade cut into his flesh and stumbled back and clutched his chest and looked at the Dragonborn's sword warily.

"That blade… it belongs to the Shining Knight!" Adam said warily as he looked at the sword that had a small smear of blood on its blade.

"Like it?" Jerek asked "And that's not all I've got!"

Jerek then used the power of his Thu'um once more

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Adam yelled as white hot flames leaped from the Dovahkiin's mouth and splashed against his body, the hungry flames licking at him.

"What magic is this?!" Black Adam cried out as he struggled to put out the flames that ate at his skin like hungry dogs.

"It is the Thu'um! And there's more where that came from!" Jerek replied and he dashed forward and began slashing at Adam's head, scoring shallow cuts against his head and face.

Gouts of blood splashed onto the ground as the Dragonborn's new sword cut into Black Adam's skin, leaving open bleeding wounds on his visage.

"Dragonborn! You don't have to kill him!" Helena shouted, Jerek looked back briefly and nodded but that was all that Black Adam needed to shake off the pain and tackle the Dovahkiin to the ground and attempt to punch him.

Jerek barely managed to hold his shield up in front of him as Adam began to punch at him.

BAM! BANG! BOOM! THUD! THUD!

Adam pounded away at the silvery metal of Jerek's shield, uncaring for the electrical discharges that went through him as he punched the shield repeatedly.

Jerek then quickly rolled Adam onto his back and began punching him back

BANG! CRACK! WHAM! WHAM! THUD! CRUNCH! BOOM!

Adam was almost unconscious as he felt the strength behind the Dragonborn's punches; Jerek punched the mighty mortal a few more times before standing up and using his Voice

**IZZ SLEN NUS!**

Black Adam was then encased in solid ice which would hold him for a few hours at best in the desert heat, and Jerek then went to helping Helena and Vixen fight the Regime soldiers and take out the heavy weapon turrets.

Jerek slashed aside any of the Regime soldiers with his sword or sent them flying by using his Voice before turning his attention to the heavy weapon turrets.

"Open fire! Cut him down!" a Regime officer ordered the gunners who swivelled the turrets to face the Nord warrior who merely pulled out his staff and fired off a ball of fire which soared towards the first turret and exploded turning into shrapnel.

The next turret was blasted with a storm of frost from Jerek's free hand then blasted with a fireball from his staff.

A Regime soldier was sneaking up on Jerek with his combat knife ready to tear out his jugular when there was a sharp bang and the soldier fell to the ground dead with a gaping hole in his head gushing blood. Jerek looked up to see Slade who gave him a little salute which Jerek smiled and nodded before getting back into the fight.

Jerek used the Fire Breath shout to burn any Regime soldiers who got in his way and he then stabbed a Regime soldier in the back who was sneaking up on Helena.

"Thanks!" Helena thanked him and Jerek smiled and replied "My pleasure."

"We need to take out the supply trucks!" Mari shouted as she slashed at some soldiers with her clawed gloves.

"Leave that to me!" Jerek shouted and he ran to the front of the supply trucks and used his Voice on the them

**FUS RO DAH!**

The power of the Unrelenting Force shout pushed back the first two trucks giving the Dovahkiin the chance to use his staff and magic and he began blasting the trucks with fire, ice and lightning.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Fiery explosions sounded out into the air as the Dragonborn's destruction spells destroyed the vehicles rendering them and their contents useless.

Black Adam at this point had just awoken from being unconscious and he saw that the Dragonborn was destroying the supply trucks meant for his country. Seething in rage, Adam conjured up a storm of lightning and he prepared to unleash the torrent of lightning at his opponent.

"Dragonborn look out!" Huntress shouted and the Dovahkiin turned to see Black Adam unleash an enormous bolt of electricity and rolled out of the way and he then charged at Adam who flew toward him.

Jerek swung his sword just as Black Adam swung his fist encased in electricity.

KA-BOOM!

A small sonic boom exploded as Jerek's sword met Adam's fist and both combatants pushed back by the force of each other's blows; Jerek quickly got up and checked his sword for damage, he breathed a sigh of relief as the sword truly was indestructible like Doctor fate had said and he looked at Black Adam who was getting back up.

"Ready for the next round?" Jerek asked the ruler of Khandaq.

"I will… crush you!" Adam growled.

Jerek then used the Voice

**WULD NAH KEST!**

HSST-THUNK!

Within an instant, Jerek was in front of Black Adam and his sword was plunged into the man's stomach.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Black Adam bellowed in pain as he felt the sharp enchanted blade pierce his stomach and hit his intestinal organs and blood began to spill out of the wound, Jerek pulled away his sword which was covered in blood and Adam collapsed to his knees trying to stem the flow of blood with his hands.

"What… are you?" Adam asked as he looked up at the mortal man who bested him combat.

"I am called many things but you may call me Dragonborn!" Jerek replied "I'm going to leave you alive so that you may send Superman a message that I am coming for him and I will end his Regime!" he then said before delivering a punch to Black Adam's head knocking him out.

"You did it" Mari said "You took out Black Adam!"

"Aye and he won't forget it anytime soon" Jerek replied with a smile "Shall we head back to the Insurgency stronghold?" he asked.

Helena and Mari smiled before looping their arms through his and leading the way back to the pickup point.

Slade noticed how grabby both women appeared to be with the Dragonborn and smirked "Kid doesn't know how popular he is with the ladies" he chuckled as he followed after them.

_Back at the Insurgency base…_

"Good work" Bruce congratulated Jerek and his team "This is just the start of things" he said.

"What's next?" Jerek asked.

"We're going to free Power Girl and Supergirl."

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn rewrite chapter 6

The story so far: Jerek has done his first mission as an Insurgent and defeated Black Adam the ruler of Khandaq to deliver a message to the High Councillor and now the Insurgency have plans to free Supergirl and Power Girl from their imprisonment.

Now we begin;

The High Councillor Superman was walking down the hallway alongside his general Wonder Woman.

"Black Adam received multiple injuries, he's healing thanks to his magical nature but slowly, he received quite a beating" the Amazon woman said to the former hero.

"All the Dragonborn's doing?" Kal-El asked.

"That's what our soldiers have told us" Diana replied "They also told me that the Dragonborn was with known members of the Insurgency" she added.

"Has Black Adam said anything?" Kal asked.

"Yes, he said that he was told to deliver a message to you" Diana replied.

"Best to see what that message is" Kal said and he walked faster along down the corridor and entered the medical wing where numerous soldiers of the Regime were in bandages or hooked up to IV drips and the Man of Steel saw Black Adam stripped down to his trousers with bandages on parts of his body and a wrapping around his midsection.

"Black Adam" Kal greeted "I believe that you were told to deliver a message to me" he said.

"Yes… urgh… High Councillor" Adam grunted in pain as he tried to sit up straighter "The message came from the one known as Dragonborn, he said that he was coming for you and that he wouldn't stop until you were defeated!" he said as he remembered what the Dragonborn had said to him.

"It's alright Adam" Kal said calmly "You just get some rest now" he ordered and left the medical wing.

"What was the message?" Diana asked the Last Son of Krypton.

"That Dragonborn is coming for me and that he won't stop until I'm defeated" Kal replied, Wonder Woman then had a look of fear and paranoia on her features and asked

"Kal, should we be concerned? I mean, Dragonborn has taken out three of our best enforcers, including Superboy, a Kryptonian clone of you!" she said.

"What are you trying to say, Diana?" Kal asked as he looked at her.

"I'm saying that you, I mean, we should be careful about this" Diana replied "This newcomer could end our hard fought peace!"

"Don't worry about it" Kal said "Dragonborn merely got lucky, he has no real chance if he faces me because I won't be holding back" he added in an almost smug arrogant tone. Diana however was not reassured but wisely kept her thoughts to herself and left to attend to other duties.

_Back in the Insurgency headquarters…_

Bruce was waiting for the Dragonborn and his team to arrive and greeted them as they entered through the Zeta Tube portal.

"I take it your mission was successful?" he asked Jerek who nodded and replied

"Indeed, I only killed some of the soldiers and I left Black Adam bloodied and broken" he replied "What's the next mission?" he asked.

"For now, get some rest, that's an order" Bruce replied and he turned and walked away.

"Bruce is right" Helena said to Jerek "You can't keep going out on mission after mission all the time, you'll only wear yourself out" she added.

"I suppose you and Batman are right" Jerek muttered as he took off his helmet which made Helena and Mari smile warmly "Do we have somewhere to eat?" he asked.

"Right this way" Mari smiled and she led the Dovahkiin down a hallway to spacious area where some table and chairs were along with a few devices that the Dragonborn didn't recognise.

"Just so you know, we don't have a wide variety of food here" Mari said "It's mostly just MREs" she said.

"MREs?" Jerek said "What in the name of Talos are they?" he asked.

"Meals Ready to Eat" Slade explained as he took a small tray and placed it within a microwave oven "Basically you just put them in this machine for a few minutes, take it out and peel back the covering and you've got a decent sized meal to eat" he said.

"Amazing" Jerek mumbled as he took one packet which said butter chicken curry on it and placed it within a nearby microwave and he looked a little uncertain with all the buttons until Helena helped him with them and once the microwave was turned on, Jerek waited for his meal.

After waiting and watching the plastic packet turn in a circle on the spot, the microwave gave a loud beep and the door opened and Jerek's nostrils were greeted with the scent of cooked food.

Jerek then peeled back the plastic film covering and looked at his food, he hadn't eaten since he broke out of Stryker Island so the scent of cooked food was very appetising.

Mari then handed him a fork and Jerek then began to eat his food; he had never had butter chicken curry before but he liked it so he quickly ate it and gave a polite belch.

"Liked it?" Helena asked in amusement.

"It was… an interesting meal" Jerek replied as he licked his lips clean.

"I can tell you now that an MRE butter chicken is nothing like the real thing" the Huntress said "If you'd like I can make you the real thing" she offered.

"I'd like that" Jerek replied.

"I know a few meals that you might like" Mari said, Helena gave her a slight glare which Mari returned with a glare of her own.

Slade was watching with amusement in his remaining eye and shook his head.

"So can you tell us about where you come from?" Mari asked.

"I think I can, if we have the time" Jerek replied.

So Jerek then began telling Helena, Slade and Mari about the land of Tamriel at least what he read in books he had come across and of his adventures in Skyrim.

Soon and audience gathered around the Dovahkiin, it seemed everyone seemed enthralled bus stories, the women all stared at him intently, which seemed to amuse Slade for some reason though some of the male Insurgents were a little miffed though as to why, Jerek did not know.

Soon Jerek had announced that he was tired after a long day and asked where he could get some sleep and Black Canary led him down a hallway where some rooms were available

"They're not the best rooms we have, but they should give you a few hours' sleep" the blonde bombshell explained as she showed Jerek a simple room with a bed, a closet and a desk "Cleaning facilities are just down the hall, just ask me or one of the other Insurgents if you have any problems" she said.

"Thank you" Jerek replied "It's been a long day" he said, the Dovahkiin may have the stamina and endurance of a werewolf, but even a lycanthrope Dovahkiin needed sleep and rest.

"Good night, Jerek" Dinah said "I'll see you in the morning."

Jerek then closed the door and began to unbuckle his armour and placed them near the bed and he placed his sword in easy reach in case someone tried to assassinate him during the night.

Soon Jerek was in nothing more than his underwear and climbed under the covers of the bed and sank into the comforting sheets and let sleep claim him.

_A couple of hours later…_

The Dragonborn was sleeping peacefully until he heard some rustling and he cracked one eye open and saw that someone was entering his room. Jerek carefully rolled over so as not to alert his potential assailant that he was aware of their presence and slowly inched his hand towards his sword.

Jerek could almost hear the intruder's breathing as he or she got nearer and like lightning, Jerek grabbed his assailant's hand as well as grabbed his sword and pinned his would be assassin to the bed with him on top, his sword pointed at their throat

"Who are you!?" Jerek growled "Who sent you?!" he demanded.

"D-Dragonborn! It's only… erk… me!" the assailant replied and Jerek turned on the light to see that it was Harley Quinn he had pinned beneath him his sword pointed to her throat.

"Harley?" Jerek asked as he moved his sword away from the woman's throat "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Harley rubbed her sore throat and replied

"Is that how you say hello where you come from?" she asked as she rubbed her throat.

"I… apologise" Jerek said apologetically "I thought that perhaps you were an assassin sent to kill me" he added.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" Harley replied "So how have ya been holdin' up?" she asked.

"Very well thank you" Jerek replied "I've already made one strike against the Regime by defeating Black Adam" he said.

"That's pretty neat!" Harley exclaimed "What else?" she asked.

"Well, I reforged Hawkgirl's mace into a set of gauntlets and I have a new sword that belonged to an old hero and a new shield" Jerek answered as he held up his Nth metal gauntlets, his sword Caliburn and his shield.

"Cool!" Harley breathed in awe.

"Harley, is there any reason why you snuck in here?" Jerek asked.

"Well I had an itch I was hoping you could help me scratch" Harley replied.

"An itch I can scratch?" Jerek asked "What do you mean by that?" he asked clueless, Harley grinned and pulled off her shirt, revealing her bare breasts to the Nord warrior who had the good sense to blush as he realised what Harley meant.

"H-H-Harley… is now really the best time?" Jerek stuttered; he could feel his body becoming aroused at the sight of Harley's breasts and he pulled the covers up to cover his groin to hide his aroused state.

"Don't worry! I bought some more condoms!" the blonde woman replied as she held up in her hand some condoms in their foil packaging.

"Harley, are you sure about this?" Jerek asked, Harley didn't reply, she only grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled them down to reveal his hard manhood, giggled and set to work.

Harley pushed the Nord man onto his back and began lavishing oral attention to his erect manhood; she took long slow licks up and down the shaft, running one smooth hand up and down, stroking it before licking and kissing the head and tip of the Dovahkiin's cock.

Her tongue circled the ridge of the foreskin before her mouth engulfed the head entirely and she gently sucked, Jerek stifled a loud groan of pleasure as his body was alight with sensations that he had never felt before; he was used to the sensation of his skin being cut or battered by bandits' weapons, the rake of wild animals' claws and the feel of ice & fire splashing against his skin but the sensation of a woman's soft velvety lips and wet silky tongue lashing & sucking the head of his aroused manhood was something else entirely.

Harley then lowered her mouth further onto the Dovahkiin's manhood and started sucking and running her tongue up and down the shaft of the Dragonborn's cock; she could taste Jerek's precum coat the inside of her mouth and she moaned as she savoured her lover's flavour, he tasted a lot better than Joker ever did.

Bobbing her lips up and down the shaft of the Dragonborn's cock, Harley slowly let one hand crawl down to her trousers, slipped her hand underneath and felt her already damp thong showing how excited she was doing this.

Pushing one finger inside her hot wet womanhood Harley fingered herself as she sucked Jerek's manhood. She then slipped another finger inside her and thrust them in and out faster, feeling her pleasure grow and she hummed and purred making her mouth and throat vibrate around her lover's cock which made him hiss in pleasure and fist the bed sheets.

Jerek could feel himself reaching his peak as his breathing shorter and heavier and he managed to say

"Harley! I'm gonna blow!" he said, Harley looked up at him with blue eyes and giggled and sucked and bobbed her mouth faster increasing his pleasure.

Jerek was holding on for as long as he could and he gasped out

"Harley! Last chance!" he gasped, Harley merely sucked even harder and bobbed her mouth faster. Jerek could feel his back arch as he hit his release and groaned in pleasure as he came in Harley's mouth.

Harley moaned as her mouth was filled with the Dragonborn's hot sticky seed and she swallowed as much as she could until she had to pull her mouth off and let some leftover streams hit her in the face and some of Jerek's cum splashed onto her breasts which felt erotic to the former mistress of the Clown Prince of Crime and she shuddered and gave a cry as she had her own orgasm and felt her love juices soak her thong and trousers.

Jerek fell back panting as he tried to regain his breath from Harley's ministrations and he saw that some of his seed was on Harley's face and breasts which only served to arouse him once again as the sight of a beautiful woman covered in his seed gave him the savage feeling of having marked her as his own property.

Harley then started cleaning herself of Jerek's seed and gave the man a show; she licked the sticky liquid off her fingers as she wiped herself clean and rubbed the drops of cum on her breasts and nipples, moaning to add to the visuals.

To Harley's delight, Dragonborn was still hard and she ripped open a packet and slipped the condom onto the erect shaft, pulled off her trousers and thong and slowly lowered her wet and sensitive womanhood onto her lover's still erect manhood.

Both lovers gave a moan as their bodies joined together and Harley then began riding Jerek as though he were a prize mustang she was breaking in.

A few hours later, the two lovers lay beneath the covers spent, all their condoms used up and tossed in the trash bin.

"Feel better?" Harley giggled as she snuggled up to the Dovahkiin.

"A bit" Jerek replied nonplussed as he felt the blonde's considerable assets press themselves against his body and he was hard pressed not to rut like an animal in heat again with the woman beside him, only this time without any protection, but he knew the risk of getting Harley pregnant with his child would be high.

"Harley, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I get the feeling that you're using me" the Nord warrior said. The blonde woman looked up at him oddly and asked

"What makes ya think that?" she asked innocently.

"Well, the first time you lay with you said you wanted to forget about your problems and this time you wanted me to… 'scratch' your 'itch'" Jerek replied "It makes me wonder if you're just using me for self-gratification" he said.

"I guess that would be true" Harley mused "But I ain't using you, I just… feel lonely that's all" she said.

"I understand" Jerek replied gently as he hugged the Joker's widow "It's probably best if you leave" he said.

"Yeah, you're right" Harley replied as she got off the bed and began pulling on her clothing while Jerek watched her get dressed.

"I'll see ya 'round, handsome" Harley said with a wink and kissed the Dovahkiin's cheek and left the room.

Jerek sighed and pulled his underwear and armour on and buckled his weapons on and left the room.

Jerek then entered the main room of the Insurgency headquarters and found Slade doing push-ups.

"Have a good sleep?" the mercenary asked as he paused what he was doing and looked at the Skyrim native.

"It was… enjoyable" Jerek replied guardedly.

"You don't have to lie" Slade said "I saw Harley go into your room" he added.

"Ah" Jerek grunted "I take it you don't approve?" he asked.

"Not my business who you sleep around with" Slade replied coarsely as he stood up and stretched "Besides it could be worse" he said.

"Worse how?" Jerek asked.

"You could be sleeping with Killer Frost" Slade replied.

"Killer Frost? She's the metahuman who can create and control ice?" Jerek asked.

"Yep, I've worked her on occasion, she's not exactly warm towards others" Slade replied "And I can imagine she'd be cold in bed" he added with a coarse chuckle.

Jerek grunted and replied "I can imagine" he muttered.

Slade grinned a little then spoke

"Since you're up, fancy a spar?" he asked.

"I don't see why not" Jerek replied "It'd be interesting to see how people of this realm fight."

"Armed or unarmed?" Slade asked.

"Let's try unarmed" the Dragonborn said as he put aside his weapons and shield, Deathstroke smirked and put his promethium sword, assault rifle, pistols and energy staff away and got into a boxing stance. Jerek too put up his hands in a boxing pose and circled the world's greatest assassin.

Neither opponent made a move, they only circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jerek then got impatient and he struck first. He launched his left fist at Slade's head going for his blind side. Slade put up his right instinctively and punched with his left at the Dovahkiin's side.

Jerek grunted as he felt Deathstroke's fist his side and thanked his lucky stars that he was wearing armour that took most of the force behind Slade's punch. The Nord warrior then launched his right fist at Slade's jaw and scored a glancing blow but it knocked Slade back a pace and Jerek then pressed the attack by using a one-two punch combo at the mercenary's stomach.

Slade grunted as he took the punches and grabbed Jerek's fist and tossed him to the side. Jerek stumbled which gave the mercenary an opportunity to use a high kick on the Nord's helmeted head.

There was a resounding clang as Slade's boot struck the heavy iron shell protecting the Dragonborn's head; Jerek's head was ringing but he quickly righted himself and caught Deathstroke's fist and upper-cut the mercenary in the jaw.

"URGH!"

Slade grunted as he felt the force behind Jerek's punch and moved back a little and circled the Dovahkiin warily.

"You're good" the mercenary complimented as he circled the Dragonborn "Not many last this long against me" he said.

"So are you" Jerek replied "It takes me all of a few punches to get someone to surrender" he said.

"I can imagine" Slade said "You hit hard!"

"As do you" Jerek responded.

Bruce walked in and saw that Deathstroke and Dragonborn were fighting and spoke

"As fascinating as it is to watch you both spar with each other, I don't want either of you wearing each other out" he said.

"Just a bit of sport" Jerek said innocently as he relaxed his stance.

"Just seeing what Dragonborn is capable of" Slade said.

"Now we have more important matters to deal with" Bruce said as he activated the holographic computers and brought up a file.

"I've learned some intel on where we can find Superman's cousins Supergirl and Power Girl" the Dark Knight said as he brought up an image of two young women both of whom were blonde.

"Supergirl and Power Girl" Jerek said "They were imprisoned for defying their cousin Superman and refusing to join his cause" he remarked as he remembered the information told to him from Zatanna and Doctor Fate.

"They were, they're kept in red solar radiation prison cells to nullify their powers" Bruce said "Superman visits them often to persuade them to his way of thinking but they refuse him every time" he added.

"That is good to know" Jerek remarked "Killing Superboy was hard enough."

"Still can't believe that you killed that little punk" Slade muttered.

"You couldn't do it?" Jerek asked the mercenary.

"I could've" Slade replied "But I only kill if I'm paid to. I am a professional after all" he said "Plus he had his little friends helping him out" he added.

"Be that as it may" Bruce cut in "If we can break out Supergirl and Power Girl and persuade them to join us, we might have a real chance at taking down the High Councillor" he said.

"Do we know where these two women are imprisoned?" Jerek asked.

"We do" Bruce replied "They're being kept in a secure STAR-Labs facility in Coast City with heavy security and guarded by Hal Jordan" he said.

"Hal Jordan, a former Green lantern of Earth who embraced the power of fear and joined the Sinestro corps" Jerek recited from memory.

"The same" Bruce said "Hal has had years of experience using a power ring and he won't hesitate to kill to you" he added.

"I'm amazed that a simple piece of jewellery can be the most powerful weapon in this universe" Jerek remarked.

"Yes, but a powerful weapon is only as powerful as its wielder's skill with it" Bruce said "Hal Jordan is often cocky, reckless and arrogant, but he's still a threat!"

"Will there be any other enforcers there?" the Dragonborn asked.

"I'm suspecting one of my regular enemies Bane will be there along with Nightwing" Bruce responded.

"Nightwing? You mean Dick Grayson?" Jerek asked "I thought he died."

"No. My biological son Damian Wayne" Bruce replied stoically "He killed Dick five years ago when Superman was beginning his Regime" he said with controlled anger.

"That must've been hard" Jerek said "Losing your first son."

"It was" Bruce replied.

"What skills does Damian have?" Jerek then asked.

"He was trained by me and his maternal grandfather Ra's Al Ghul is various fighting arts, stealth and assassination" Bruce replied "He's skilled in using custom-made escrima sticks that can electrify opponents and he won't hesitate to kill you!" he said.

"So you won't mind if I rough him up a little?" Jerek asked.

"Knock yourself out" Bruce replied.

"Who's going on this mission?" Slade asked.

"I still want to see what you're capable of" Bruce said to Jerek "And you'll be taking Black Canary, Slade and Deadshot with you on this mission."

"I'll go get the others up" Slade said and he left the room to wake the others up.

A few minutes later, Dinah and a man wearing a kind of metal scope over his right eye entered the room.

"What's the mission Bruce?" Dinah asked as she stretched her muscles.

"Rescue mission" Bruce replied.

"Who are we rescuing?" Black Canary asked.

"Supergirl and Power Girl" Bruce said.

"Damn, talk about a suicide mission" the man wearing the eye-scope said.

"And you are?" Jerek asked.

"Name's Deadshot and I'm the best assassin there is" the man replied.

"You think you are" Slade muttered.

"Enough. You deploy in five, you'll using a zeta-tube to reach Coast City where the girls are being held in STAR Labs, so expect heavy resistance" Bruce said.

"Then let's get going!" Jerek said.

And with that said, they all entered the Zeta-tube portal and were teleported to Coast City.

_Coast City_

Jerek once again had to resist the urge to throw up. After quelling the urge expel the contents of his stomach out of his mouth, Jerek stood up straight and said

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Follow me" Dinah said and she climbed up a fire escape ladder with Slade and Deadshot following after her.

Jerek followed after them as well. After climbing up to the top of the building, they began running across the rooftops.

Soon they reached the STAR Labs facility.

"This is it?" Jerek asked as the group ducked down and peered over the edge.

"That's the one" Slade replied "Lawton, what do you see?" the mercenary asked Deadshot.

Deadshot looked through his scope and replied

"I see a dozen armed guards out the front as well two snipers on the roof and it looks like… oh shit!" Deadshot cursed.

"What is it?" Dinah asked.

"We got Killer Frost, Raven, Nightwing, Bane and Solomon Grundy here!" Lawton replied.

"Then it looks like we have our work cut out for us" Slade said.

"What's the plan?" Jerek asked.

"Deadshot, you take out the snipers" Slade said "Canary, you're gonna take out Frost and Raven while Dragonborn and I take on Nightwing, Bane and Grundy" he added.

"Then let's get to work!" Deadshot said as he stood up and aimed with his wristguns at the snipers and fired off some shots.

The bullets soared through the air and scored direct hits into the heads of their targets; both Regime snipers dropped to the ground dead and before any of the other troopers and Superman's enforcers could react, Slade, Dinah and Jerek had struck.

Dinah landed in front of Killer Frost and Raven, took in a deep breath before using her famous Canary Cry

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The supersonic soundwaves deafened and shattered the eardrums of Daughter of Trigon and the Ice Queen as well as any nearby Regime soldiers; dazed, stunned and confused, Raven tried to regain her focus but it was too late as Black Canary's gloved fist collided with her jaw and the force behind the blonde bombshell's fist was enough to knock out the half-demon witch. Killer Frost too was knocked unconscious with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Dinah soon made short work of the Regime troopers who had regained their focus but couldn't bring up their guns in time to shoot at the blonde siren.

Slade and Jerek quickly hacked their way past any of the Regime soldiers standing in their way before going up against the former Boy Wonder Damian, Bane and Solomon Grundy.

"You don't look so tough!" Damian taunted as he twirled his escrima sticks.

"Neither do you!" Jerek retorted as he prepared Caliburn and his lightning shield for combat.

Damian gave a roar as he charged forward with his escrima sticks held in a battle stance. Jerek charged too and both the Dragonborn and former Boy Wonder clashed.

Damian received an electrical shock as he charged into the Dovahkiin's enchanted shield but he shook off the pain and tried to push against his opponent. Fortunately for Jerek, Damian was weaker in terms of physical strength compared to his own so the Nord warrior easily pushed the disowned son of Batman back despite his best efforts to push the Dovahkiin back.

But then Damian suddenly somersaulted over Jerek's head, turned and began slamming his escrima sticks into the Dragonborn's body.

Jerek grunted in pain as he felt the electrical stings of Nightwing's weapons before blindly slashing at his opponent.

"ARGH!"

Damian gave a yell of pain as the enchanted steel blade cut through his armour and made a shallow cut into his flesh. Damian moved back and briefly looked at his wound; it was only minor but he would have to be more careful fighting this otherworldly warrior.

"Lucky shot!" the former Robin growled.

"You call it luck, I call it skill!" the Dragonborn replied as he readied himself for another round.

"RARGH!" Damian bellowed his rage and launched himself at the Nord warrior who almost lazily hefted one armour clad boot and kicked Damian in the sternum.

CRUNCH!

You could almost hear the crunch of bones breaking as the force behind the Dovahkiin's kick combined with the momentum of Nightwing's charge had fractured his sternum and broke his ribs, almost damaging the vital organs behind the ribs.

Damian collapsed on the ground, his body wracked with agony and he tried to stay conscious before the Dragonborn punched him in the head, rendering him unconscious with a concussion.

Jerek then turned his attention to Bane and Grundy who were both fighting Deathstroke. The World's Greatest Assassin was holding his own, though all he could do was just avoid both powerhouses' attacks.

"Need a hand Slade?" Jerek asked.

"Much obliged if you could!" Slade yelled as he ducked a wild swing from Grundy's pale fist before somersaulting over Bane.

Jerek then used his Voice

**FO KRAH DIIN!**

A torrent of ice spewed from Jerek's mouth and hit the superzombie who gave a bellow of discomfort before looking at the Dragonborn and growled

"GRUNDY REMEMBER YOU!" he growled.

"And this time you won't heal so cleanly!" Jerek replied.

"RAAAAAAARGH!"

Grundy roared his rage and charged forward like an enraged bull. Time seemed to slow down for Jerek as he prepared himself for the super-zombie's charge. Just as Grundy neared him, Jerek spun to the side and swung his sword at the zombie's left knee.

Usually it would take laser sharpened titanium weapons, or weapons swung by someone with super-strength to cut through Grundy's skin, but Jerek's sword was enchanted to cut through almost anything and Jerek was incredibly strong for a human so his sword easily sliced through the zombie's otherwise impenetrable skin and cut through tendon and bone.

Grundy crashed to the ground with an earthshaking boom and Jerek then walked over to his defeated opponent, grabbed Grundy by his hair and with one decisive strike, he cut the zombie's head clean off with his sword.

Some Regime troopers who were still standing observing the battle between the Dragonborn and Solomon Grundy had watched with horror as a seemingly mortal man had defeated one of the High Councillor's strongest and most loyal enforcers and had cut off his head.

Jerek held Grundy's head high before looking at the soldiers and spoke two words

"Who's next?"

What courage the troopers had died and they dropped their guns and fled the scene, some of the screaming words like 'demon' or 'monster'.

Jerek then tossed aside Grundy's severed head before turning to look at Slade and Bane, both of whom were still fighting each other fiercely.

"You call yourself the World's Greatest Assassin?" Bane asked mockingly "I've seen street thugs fight better than you!"

"And you're just a gym junkie who relies on roids too much!" Slade taunted as he landed a few punches on Bane's stomach.

**FUS RO DAH!**

Bane was suddenly flung back and crashed to the ground, Slade looked at Jerek and said

"I had it under control!" the mercenary said indignantly.

"So I see, but we're wasting time" Jerek replied.

"So the Conan the Barbarian wannabe wishes to fight me eh?" Bane asked out loud as he stood up straight and looked at the Dragonborn.

"I don't know what that means, but right now you're in our way!" the Conan the Barbarian wannabe replied.

Bane growled before pressing a button on his gauntlet and some Venom was pumped into his bloodstream and his muscle bulged as they accepted the additive before charging.

Jerek charged forward too, his sword held ready and shield held in front of him.

Both combatants crashed against one another and Bane was easily pushing the Dragonborn back through sheer brute strength. Jerek then dropped to the ground and flipped the powerhouse enforcer behind him.

"Impressive" Bane said "Not many can match my hand to hand prowess, who are you?" he asked.

"I am Dragonborn, a pleasure" Jerek replied as he swung his sword at the tubes connected to Bane's head and cut them, green liquid spraying all over the ground. Bane was briefly distracted when Deathstroke then slammed his fist into Bane's head knocking him out.

"I had it under control" Jerek said as he looked at the mercenary.

"I could see that, but we were wasting time" Slade replied "C'mon, we got a rescue mission to do!"

Slade, Dinah, Deadshot and the Dragonborn then charged the doors of the building and found some scientists working on whatever projects the Regime wanted them to.

Slade then got down to business as he levelled his Desert Eagle pistol at a nearby scientist and said

"You are gonna help us release Power Girl and Supergirl from their prison cell, or else I'm gonna start shooting each of you in the head" he said in a calm matter of fact voice as he levelled his gun at a scientist.

"I'm sorry sir, but only Hal Jordan has the access codes!" the scientist babbled, his forehead covered in sweat.

"And where is Mr Jordan pray tell?" Jerek asked as he inspected his sword almost casually before regarding the scientists.

"He's in his office! Please don't hurt us!" a scientist pleaded.

"Then take us to him!" Dinah said as she cracked her knuckles.

With a scientist leading the way, the team was lead to a metal door.

"Should we knock?" Black Canary asked.

"Nah, let's surprise him" Deadshot said as he loaded what was an explosive round into the chamber of his wrist-gun and fired.

KA-BOOM!

The metal door was blown off its hinges and the team found Hal Jordan in his Sinestro Corps uniform waiting for them

"So the rebel scum and traitor heroes have to my doorstep?" Hal asked as he levelled his power ring at them and it glowed an ominous yellow.

Jerek reacted quickly; he grabbed Hal's ring hand and easily crushed it in his grip, Hal gave a yelp of pain as the bones in his hand were suddenly crushed and broken and the Dragonborn spoke

"You are going to release Power Girl and Supergirl from their holding cells, or else I'm gonna cut off your hand and force feed you it!" he growled.

"You haven't got the guts to do it!" the former Green Lantern spat hatefully. Jerek narrowed his eyes and drew his sword and before Hal could say anything further, Jerek sliced through the wrist of Hal's ring hand.

It was a full five seconds before Hal started screaming in pain and shock

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blood spurted from the stump of Hal's wrist and he clutched the stump with his remaining hand and tried to stem the flow of the blood.

"Feel like co-operating yet?" Jerek asked.

"Damn! You are one stone cold motherfucker!" Deadshot exclaimed.

"Answer us Mr Jordan" Slade said to Yellow Lantern who looked up at him in fear.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you to them! Just keep that psycho away from me!" Hal said as he picked himself up, still holding the stump where his hand used to be and lead the team to another part of the building.

"In here" Hal said "That's where we keep those two blonde bimbos" he added pointing to the a steel door but he cowered when Dinah levelled a glare at him and ordered him to open it.

_Inside Karen and Kara's prison cell._

Karen was passing the time with Kara by playing go fish with some smuggled cards when they both heard muffled voices beyond the steel door that was the only way into their cell, neither of them didn't need super-hearing to hear the voices behind the door.

"What's going on out there?" Kara asked.

"I dunno, could it be Kal here to visit us again?" Karen suggested as she looked at her counterpart who shrugged.

The steel door soon opened with a hiss and to both Power and Supergirl's relief, it wasn't their cousin but rather the familiar face of Black Canary along with some other faces that they knew to be Deathstroke, Deadshot and Hal Jordan.

But the last individual was completely unrecognisable to them; he was tall and well-muscled evidenced by his powerful looking arms and he wore some kind of iron and leather armour with an iron grey horned helmet and in his hands he held a sword and shield.

"Dinah?! Is that really you?!" Kara squeaked as she dropped her cards in shock.

"Yeah, it's me Kara" Dinah replied with a smile. Kara ran over to Black Canary and hugged her almost sobbing as tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming!" Kara sobbed in happiness. Dinah hugged her back and replied

"No, this is very real Kara, we're here to rescue you!" the blonde bombshell said as she hugged the young woman in her arms.

"How do we know that?" Karen asked as she stood up and walked over to Dinah.

"Well, if you look at Hal, you'll notice he's missing a hand, courtesy of our new friend Dragonborn here" Dinah replied as she gestured towards Hal who was trying to sneak away but Deadshot stopped him from sneaking off and Jerek gave a little wave.

"Dragonborn? Is that some kind of World of Warcraft name?" Karen asked as she looked at Jerek who replied

"Nay, it is what I was called when I slayed my first dragon and devoured it soul" he said.

"Is he for real?" Karen asked Dinah who nodded in a serious way and said

"Yep, he accidentally entered our universe and he's already taken out a few of Kal's lapdogs and, well, don't get upset, but he even killed Conner" she said.

Kara and Karen both looked stunned and looked at Jerek who looked a little ashamed but said

"I do regret killing that boy, but to be fair he attacked me first and tried to kill me so I responded in kind" he said.

"It's… okay" Karen replied "I guess you did what you felt was necessary to defend yourself" she said.

"C'mon, we're wasting time!" Slade said.

"He's right" Deadshot said "The more we delay, the better chance the Regime has of mobilising to secure this place."

"I'm not sure Karen and I are gonna be useful in a fight" kara said "We've both been under red solar radiation for a long time now" she added.

"I believe I know a spell that can remedy that" Jerek said and his left hand suddenly glowed a golden yellow and before Supergirl and Power Girl could say anything, Jerek cast a bolt of energy on the both.

Kara suddenly felt a rush of energy and she suddenly had her powers again and Karen too felt her powers return to her.

"Wow! Thanks!" Karen said and she hugged Jerek who blushed a little as he felt the buxom blonde's assets press themselves against his body "What spell was that?" Power Girl asked.

"Sun bolt spell" Jerek replied "I usually use it against vampires but I thought it help you and Supergirl regain your powers" he said.

"Please, call me Karen" Karen then said.

"Let's get going!" Slade then said and Jerek then knocked Hal unconscious and the team along with Power Girl and Supergirl then left the building and headed back to the Zeta-tube to return to the Insurgency headquarters.

_To be continued…_


End file.
